The Shadow
by Oldfart
Summary: This is another Xander road trip story.
1. Part 1

**The Shadow**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any other Universe that I may borrow from; those belong to other People with High priced Lawyers. The concepts involved in these separate television shows or Movies or other fan fiction do not belong to me either. The story I have written however does. This story may not be posted on any pay site or in any way shape or form, make any profit for anyone (I know I'm not making a thing from it).

This is another Xander road trip Story.

Authors notes (rules of this Universe.)

**Superman:** "Smallville" and "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman" are one story, making "Smallville" happen in the 80s and Metropolis is were "Smallville" has it, in Kansas.

**Batman:** Bruce started his Vigilante career when the first Batman comic came out, the story explains his youthful looks, and Gotham is in Massachusetts when Boston is.

**Highlander:** Richie and Connor didn't die.

**Sita:** The books happened in the 80s and the last book didn't happened, the whole Angel thing happened because of a curse that Darla put on Angel to find that, that will break the gypsy's curse.

**Blade:** based on the movies, this happened in the 90s. In this universe the vamp killing virus from the third movie, only worked on the Dracula line (these are demon vamps as well and Drac was a demon) and only on the ones in the area (New York City).

In this Universe, as long as you stayed away from the centers on MetaHuman activity, it is very similar to our own. The major center are Metropolis, Gotham and New York City, the minor are the rest of the Major Cities in the world and Smallville and Sunnydale. Smallville, because of the mutagenic effects of the Kryptonite Meteors and Sunnydale, because of an active Hellmouth.

In this Universe, the medical procedure to detect mutants, looks for a specific enzyme in the blood that only mutants have (X-factor), so anybody that have the latent genes for Mutancy (both parents of the mutants) will not have the enzyme. The United States has the highest Mutant rate per capita than the rest of the world combined and New York City is the center of it. All because during the mid to late 1800s that is where most of the immigrants came thru, to come to America and a lot of them carried the latent genes.

/xxxxx/ thoughts

**Chapter One**

**10 June 99**

Xander looked at his face in the mirror, he had the ridges and fangs of a vamp but his eyes were gold tinted with green, then there was the fact that he could see himself in the mirror to begin with and he was wearing his crucifix with no ill effect.

He had woken up in a strange bed, an hour and a half ago, with no memory on how he had got there. He felt great, that is until he saw the girl chained to the wall and the blinding pain of hunger hit and he could smell her blood and the horror of what he had become hit him as he blacked out. He came to in the Oxnard Veterinary Hospital, in one of the horse stalls, sitting on the floor with the horse looking at him with the horse version of "are you done yet?" look, he realized that he had just fed on the horse and the horse wasn't hurt.

He some how found the place that he had woken up in and found the girl unharmed by him still there. He freed her and took her to the Hospital and headed home and here he was looking at himself, shifting his face from vamp to human and back again. On the way to the Hospital he had realized that he had his soul, which calmed him down some but not all of the way, he still want'd to know what had happened to him.

He had just gotten off work washing dishes at the Fabulous Ladies Night Club and was heading home, he had just reached for the door to his cheap apartment, when he woke up in that bed and he didn't remember the hour in between. The sun was coming up and he was tired so he lay on the bed to get some sleep before he tested his reaction to the sun.

He opened his eyes and saw that the sun had just set and that meant that he was late for work, with a quick shower and shave he was off to work.

Xander was putting on his apron when the head cook saw him and yelled.

"You're late Harris"

"Sorry Sonny but I over slept, wouldn't happen again."

"Call us next time will you, ok? People have been disappearing around here lately."

"Will do, gotta scrub those pans."

Sonny just looked at the kid, he felt something more than just over sleeping had happened the kid looked pale and a little scared and he wasn't doing his usual jokes ether. He'll keep an eye on him.

Xander spent the rest of the night just trying to be invisible and understand what had happened to him, he didn't seemed to be following the rules of being a Vampire, as he knew them, according to Giles and Angel and the big question was who the hell turned him and he had a stinking suspicion that it was the person or persons that have been making people disappear lately.

Xander got off work at his usual time, around 3 A.M., and headed home, when he heard a muffled scream and his white knight complex kicked in, he was off, around a corner and into an alley. There were four vamps around one of the waitresses from the club. Two stakes dropped down from sheaths on his arms into his hands, he dusted the two vamps nearest him and kick the third in the balls as he told the waitress to run as he faced the last one, a woman.

"Why are you attacking your kind my child?"

"Those demons aren't my kind bitch and you are going to join them soon."

The vampress stepped back in shock as Xanders eyes flashed green with his anger and she felt his soul just as he staked her, just as she dusted she said "I turned you!"

Xander looked around after dusting the last vamp, thinking that was way to easy, maybe it was because I surprised them, and when he thought about the vamp saying that she had turned him, he had a faint memory of being hit from behind and bitten the night before and something wet and salty in his mouth and then something he thought was a dream yesterday only know it felt real.

He had dreamt that he was on a flat plain and a demon was changing him making him stronger, faster and more durable, when the demon was just about to remove his soul so it could move in, the Hyena Spirit that had been trapped in his subconscious was released and consumed the demon and then merged with him, making a few change of it's own, to keep him "alive". From the merging he had learned that the Hyena and soldier boy had merged into one being during the time of that they were trapped in his subconscious and by absorbing the hellmouth energies had gotten stronger and bided their time until they were needed to save him. Also by consuming the demon they had purified the energies that kept vamps "alive", making him something different.

"So Harris even as a vamp you just can't follow the rules." Xander mumbled to himself as he walked back to the room were he had woken up as a vamp to see what his late sire had left him.

As he searched the Apartment he realized that he had full access to solder boy's memories and skills. He found close to 75,000 dollars stashed under the bed in a bag and the keys to a two year old black BMW Z3 with the 2.8-liter, V6, plus some jewelry that he could pawn and some that looked like they could be antiques he could sell.

Xander drove the car back to his apartment, parking the car in the Wal-Mart parking lot down the street so that no one would ask him questions about the car. By then the sun was coming up when he entered his room, he laid down and closed his eyes for a moment, when he opened them the sun was setting.

Xander laid there for a few moments and was glad that he had two days off, because he really needed to find out just what his strengths and weakness are.

A couple of hours latter he knew a few things, he appeared to have the strength, speed and reaction time equal to Angel, his senses seemed to be slightly better than a vamp and he healed roughly ten times faster than he had seen a vamp or slayer heal. His tests showed that blessed and religious objects didn't affect him and after checking up on the waitress from last night that he could enter homes without an invite. When he meditated to find out if any of the Hyena was left, he found out that he could take the hyena form, he was freaked out for a bit, after he calmed down he was able to change back.

He was feeling a little hungry so he decided to try the pigs blood he had bought from a butcher earlier that night and found it was cold, bland and stale, it just tasted bad, it lessened the hunger but yuck, even warming it up in the microwave didn't help, if anything it made it taste worse.

Xander spent the rest of the night writing E-mails to Willow and Buffy on the lap top he had, telling of his trip so far, leaving out the last two days of course and told them to make a copy for Giles to read, then he tried to watch the movie Grand Canyon, but gave up so he shifted to Hyena form and went on patrol for awhile but found no demons or vamps to pound on, so he went home and waited for sunrise.

During the whole night he didn't feel tired once not even when he was bored, so as the sun stared to rise he sat in a chair by his table planning on checking out his allergy to the sun, as it started to get lighter he started to get sleepy, he fought it, but he never saw the sun peek over the mountains, the next thing he knew he was opening his eyes as he got off the floor, the sun had just set.

"Ah crap! This sucks!"

Xander realized that he couldn't work at the club if every time the sun was up and he was out, not asleep just out. So far every time the sun came up until the sun went down, he blacked out with no dreams, memories or since of time and no control. He was totally helpless. So he called the club and told them that do to a family emergency he had to quit, they told him to come over latter and pick up his last pay check.

After that he went over to the garage and paid for the repairs on Uncle Roy's car and called Uncle Roy and asked if he wanted to come and pick up his car since, Xander was taking the bus to Vegas, a white lie, he did plan on going to Vegas just not by bus, he was taking the BMW.

With that done he cruised around checking out the collage and the other Vet clinics and found that the Oxnard Veterinary Hospital was the only one that worked on large animals and the collage specialized in Marine animals. He found that he had gotten in before by climbing the wall like Spiderman to enter thru an open window on the third floor. He checked out the Horses, cow and lama on the bottom floor and decided on a horse since they seemed to be cleaner. Xander found out that he had a hypnotic whammy ability, when he looked into the eyes of the horse and wished it to stay calm, he found that by taking blood from the source, it produced a warmth that spread through his body energizing him and when he was done that the wound on the horse healed up within seconds. He found a stash of apples in the fridge, which he used to thank the horse, as well as the one from the night before.

After petting and thanking the horses for their donations to the feed Xander fund, he made his way to the back door when he heard somebody coming. Xander was in a short hallway and the only place to hide was behind the door, so moving there he wished that he was invisible just once and the next thing he knew he was elsewhere. He was in a black void looking back into the hall from the shadow of the door he had hid behind just seconds before. He watched as a night watchman passed through the hall on his rounds, never knowing that there had been somebody there just second before.

Xander looked around in the void and saw just by thinking of a place that he had been to before he could see it from some shadow that was in the area, but only places he been to, when he tried places that he knew from books or T.V or the movies nothing happened. He felt on an instinctual level that he should never close all of the portals at once, that he should always, when in the void keep one open, to keep him anchored or he would be lost to the void forever. So all he had to do to go back to Sunnydale was to step into a shadow and step back out in Sunnydale.

"Sweet"

Of course there was the whole he was a Vampire now and Buffy would sense that in a second so He still had the whole summer to come up with a plan, he hoped.

The rest of the night Xander experimented with his new power and used it to go to the club to get his pay check, in cash and then to his apartment to pack his bags and turn his key in then back to his car to put the bags in his trunk. He found that he could check out, while in the void, all of the shadows in a three block radius and skip from one shadow to the other never leaving the void and travel quit fast that way, he found out by accident that he could use the void as a storage place for his stuff and to get at it, all he needed was a shadow such as one in his clothes. By the time he was done screwing around in the void, it was to late to start for Vegas, so he parked his car in the parking lot of the dorms at the collage and used a unused room in the basement of the club as a haven for the day.

**Chapter Two**

Over five hours and 300 plus miles latter Xander was pulling into a casino parking lot in Vegas. It was one of the lesser casinos, which Xander picked on a whim, to be his home base for the time he spent here in Vegas, plus it was close to a horse stables in the area, so he didn't have to worry about food. So all he had to do was get a room, preferably on the north side of the building, to prevent accidental sunburn you know, and he was set, all he had to do was send his E-mails to Willow and Buffy, put the do not disturb sign out and to bed or in this case, the floor of the closet.

Elsewhere

Two beings, a man and a woman were standing over a shimmering pool trying to find what had disturbed them.

The man "All of our champions are well, as well as the chosen ones."

The woman "But the disturbance had a familiar ring to it."

"Were did you feel it before."

"When the moral revived the slayer and disrupted our plans."

"We talked about this, the over all plan didn't change."

"But we are The Powers That BE, how could a moral screw with my plan like that! The slayer was to die and the Mayor was the one to kill the Master and die himself from the wounds he received in the battle, stopping his ascension plans. Slayer Kendra was the one to battle the judge and die doing it. It's supposed to be Slayer Faith who is to be guarding the Hellmouth and she was to die stopping Adam! So were is the Mortal now?"

"He sleeps in Vegas and the pool doesn't show him anywhere near our Champions, as to interfere in our plans, or to have anything to do with the disturbance. He is nothing!"

"So be it."

The same time in Sunnydale, a former librarian is reading an obscure prophesy about the rising of a Master Vampire that never lost his soul, takes an immortal bride and makes war on the demons, vampires and evil men, sending the smarter ones into Hiding.

"Oh Bloody Hell!"

Xander opened his eyes and found himself laying on the examining table, in the morgue.

"What the hell, this can't be happening I put the do not disturb sign out so—ah crap!"

Xander looked around but decided to leave any way, he could retrieve his clothes latter, he had left all of his stuff in the car anyway, so he stepped into a shadow and out in his room, saw that the cops had done a thorough job in the room so he stepped back into the shadows and went to his car to get dressed.

After getting dressed Xander went back to the Casino and talked to the staff, using his whammy when needed to keep them from recognizing him and calling the cops, at the end and a whammy inducted headache, he found out that they had thought he was a drug dealer that the cops had been hunting for, for the past five years. Just typical Harris luck, so he got another room and spent a few hours trying his hand at gambling and like when he was a kid it wasn't a challenge. Ever since he could remember, if he spent anytime in one spot and concentrated, he would start to see the probability patterns around him, it wasn't so much seeing the future but seeing the possible futures, action reaction, which is why Jessie and Willow rarely played any type of card or board games with him, he usually won. So after a few hours and starting with one quarter in a 5 cent slot machine and working his way to the poker tables, by way of the blackjack tables, he had won 15,000 dollars and the deed to five acres of land with an abandoned church on it, out near Henderson. Well with his ability to "See" he didn't have to worry about money, now he just had to figure what to do with the real state.

Xander was standing by the door to the restaurant in the casino when he happened to look in and saw in the far shadowed corner three men talking and the middle man could have been an older Xander/Bingo/ it was the asshole that he had been mistaken for. /Time for him to pay/.

He followed them to the parking lot, by way of the 'void', he saw that they had parked their cars side by side in a unlit part of the parking lot that the security cameras didn't cover, after they checked each others suitcases, they exchanged then the other guys got in one car and left, that's when Xander struck. When Mr "asshole" got in his car he found Xander in the passenger seat and the eye contact was all Xander needed to put the whammy on him. He instructed Mr A. to go to the police station and confess and to tell them were they could find the evidence to back up his claim and his entire customer list as well, and then released him; of course Xander borrowed the suit case from the trunk.

The suit case was full of money, 600,000 dollars worth, so he took half and cruised around town dropping 20,000 dollar packets of money in the Mail or drop off boxes of various churches, Charity organizations and shelters. Before parking the car in another Casino parking lot and crashing in his room for the day.

The next night Xander checked out the land he had won at the poker table and found that the place wasn't as abandoned as he had thought; the place had a care taker on it. The guy that had lost it in the game had done it on purpose, he was broke and couldn't pay the back taxes and the back pay owed the care taker. After talking to the old guy that had been taking care of the place and it was a nice place. Like a small park with an well cared for small Spanish mission looking church on it, the guy who had lost the place had in a get rich scam, swindled the catholic church out of a church that they were losing money on and when the scam failed, he had "lost" in a card game. After taking a tour of the place Xander found a safe haven in the basement of the church, an empty back room that had been used as an office at onetime and it had a heave steel door on it and no windows. He talked to the caretaker and with his help got all of the papers sign, all of the bills paid and set it up so that the church would be used again by the Catholics as long as they paid rent, which was the up keep of the place and the taxes, so long as they never entered the sealed room in the basement with out his permission and to leave his mail in a drop box by the door. All of this cost him 250,000 dollars. This had taken four days to complete, by then he had a cot, chair and a desk set up in the room and had his laptop hooked up to the phone line in the room and all of his personal stuff, from the car and his old room back in Sunnydale, stacked in the room as well. He still had 140,000 dollars left in his war chest; he also had the door altered so that it could be opened only from the inside. Over the next week Xander between killing vamps and demons he saw most of the shows and tourist stuff in Vegas and did his own personal tour of the Hoover dam. Of course he sent an edited version of his tours to Willow and Buffy, he wasn't ready to tell them that he owned a church yet.

**24 June 99**

**The Office of Col. Fury **

**S.H.E.I.L.D. Carrier**

**Somewhere over the Atlantic**

"Come in!"

"Sir we just got some info from our mole in the F.O.H. they got these videos from one of their people in the Vegas C.S.I."

"What is it?"

"It appears to be a dead body getting up off a slab and leaving the morgue."

"How did they get these Videos?"

"The first sir is from the coroner he had started the autopsy when he had to use the head and left the room and the second is from the security camera in the room."

"Show me!"

Col Fury and the agent watched the first video showing Xander waking up and while he got off the table talking to himself, of which, they were able to read his lips and the second video showed him look around the room and then walk over to a shadow in the corner and fade away.

"Do you have any thing of the subject?"

"Yes sir he was or is Alexander LaVelle Harris, 19 years old, born and raised in Sunnydale California, declared dead in Las Vegas NV. On the 14 of June 99, but the body is missing."

"Was his next of kin or friends notified of his death?

"No sir when his body disappeared, his file was sealed by the F.B.I. and we think that's how the F.O.H. wound up with a copy of the tape."

"Which section of the F.B.I.?"

"Section 13, sir."

"Great the Fascist assholes the F.O.H. think that they have a new Mutant and the people that know the truth about Sunnydale, namely Section 13 and possibly the N.I.D. as well since the have project Initiative in Sunnydale, a new Vampire but I have never seen a vamp pull that disappearing trick before. Anything else?"

"Ah, yes sir, our agent in Vegas found out that an Alexander L. Harris has won some land with a church on it near Vegas sir, he paid all of the outstanding taxes on it and rented it to the Catholic Church."

"Interesting, keep me informed on this and leave me the enter file as well."

"Yes sir" and the agent left.

After an hour of reading the file on Xander, Col Fury called his old friend, Director Horace Gordon of section 13. After talking to Horace, Fury learned that Section 13's seers had learned that Xander had been turned in Oxnard on the 10th and that due to having been possessed, twice, he had kept his soul and was an entirely different breed of Vamp and so far seemed to be a white hat. Fury had Xanders file put in with the files of the other so call "Enhanced Humans" for now, and code named him Shadowwalker. Then Fury starts typing on the computer.

S.H.I.E.L.D. ENHANCED HUMANS

Subcategory: Vampires (Souled)

Name: Harris, Alexander LaVelle Born: 1980 Turned: 10 June 1999 Sire: Countess Sara Smyth (300 tears old) (deceased)

Notes:

Due to having been possessed twice the subject never lost his soul. Has the ability to shape shift into a Hyena, shadow walk and also has the ability of an old master Vampire, Hypnotism, so far appears to be a "White Knight". Medical profile shows he has the X-factore, never showed any powers to date, prior to turning.

When done Fury hit enter and another screen popped up.

S.H.I.E.L.D. ENHANCED HUMANS

Subcategory: Vampires (Souled)

Sita aka Alisa Perne, Elisabeth Ann Summers (Yaksha line) (last of the line) (5000+ years old) (Married to the Immortal Tutankhamen aka Thomas Kommen, in summer of 1998) (known to impersonate Slayers from time to time.)

Angel aka Angelus, Liam O'Connel (Aurelius line) (Cursed with a soul) (263 years old)

Blade (Dracula line/Dhampir) (Daywalker) (37 years old)

Morbius aka Michael Morbius (N/A biochemical imbalance) (Living Vampire) (33 years old)

Harris, Alexander LaVelle (Aurelius line/Mutant) (Shadowwalker) (19 years old) (Possible Progenitor of a new breed of Vampire?)

**Chapter Three**

**30 June 99**

Xander had been slowly heading east on his resumed road trip, he had seen the Grand Canyon and Zion national park, so far and was now in Colorado Springs, he was here to pay his respects to Soldier boy, he was standing by the grave of one Major Charles Kawalsky, USAF, Special Forces. Xander felt that by having Kawalsky's memories he was in a way keeping him alive, of course he also had the racial memories of the thing that had possessed Kawalsky at the end and killed him. Xander had been playing around with the idea of patenting some of the alien technology but that would probably bring the NID to his door, not good.

Xander had raided a small vamp nest, last night when he had first shown up in town, which left him with some jewelry and an eight hundred year old bastard sword. He thought about selling it but now he will keep it, it could be handy in the slayage. Also he found that if the shadow was big enough he could take the car with him when he shadow walked.

**03 July 99**

Xander was in Metropolis Kansas; he had stopped in Smallville for the day and then went on to Metropolis. He had one of the best cups of coffee he had ever had at the Talon and had an interesting talk with a Mrs. Kent, whose son works as a reporter for the Daily Planet in Metropolis, before he left the town; she had reminded him of Mrs. Summers. Now here he was in the City of Tomorrow, looking at the statue of Superman in Centennial Park, when he heard a muffled scream in the park and Xander was off, running to were the sound of a struggle was coming from, in a hidden area of the park. He saw three men struggling with a dark haired woman, so Xander interfered.

"Say isn't this a little stupid considering who lives in this city?"

The men looked at the kid in surprise.

Thug #1 "Your not supes" then to the others "get him".

Xander sighed "Its all ways get him or kill him; it's the story of my life". Xander weaved and bobbed to keep from getting hit, to him they were slow, but what bothered him was that they were a little faster that a professional fighter and from the few blocks he had done about as strong as him and he heard faint whirs like motors coming from them, but he heard their hearts as well. When there was an opening he took them out with a punch and them helped the lady up and removed the restraints on her.

"Hey lady, are you all right?"

"Great thanks for the save how were you able to fight the cyborgs?"

"They may have been strong but they have glass jaws. You need to go to the hospital or any thing, my car is near by."

"No I'm all right, Mr.?"

"Harris Alexander Harris, Ms.?"

"Kent, Lois Lane-Kent."

While the whole thing had gone down, Superman had been watching from 5000ft. He and Lois were checking up on a rumor, that something major was going down in Metropolis, when they got word that one of their snitches wanted to talk to them in the park. Lois had gone in to talk while Clark watched from on high; it had smelled like a trap. Clark was just about to go save the day when the kid looking at the statue had took off running, saving Lois from the cyborgs. A couple of things bothered Clark, one the kid shouldn't have been able to hear Lois and he moved way to fast for a normal human and when he scanned Xander with his x-ray vision saw that he wasn't breathing and his heart wasn't beating ether and when he added the enhanced hearing and speed Clark didn't like what that added up to. He had a history with vampires. But this one wasn't acting like one he was saving a life, not taking it.

Just when Xander was going to comment that he had met her mother in law a few hours ago, there was a rustle in the bushes and a bright flash of green light and then darkness.

Superman dove He couldn't see who had stunned Lois and Xander, a quick scan showed Lois was still breathing, or hear them ether. Just as Superman landed to try to find out who had ambushed Lois, he was hit by the light and found, as he blacked out, that it was a Kryptonite based stunner.

"Check on our guests Harley."

"Yes Mr. J, the reporter and Supes are out, the kid is dead."

"Ah well, thems the breaks, wake up our minions so they can carry our quest to the lair, and put them with our other guest."

"Sure Mr J."

An hour latter Xander wakes up, "Ow, what the hell hit me?" After looking around and finding himself alone, Xander entered the void and tried something he hadn't thought of doing before, instead of trying to go to a place he tried going to a person. He tested it out on Cordy since she was in L.A. and he had never been there before and it worked, he could see Cordy was at a party and Angel looking a little uncomfortable in the background? Next he thought of Mrs. Kent and saw she was in a cage in some sort of warehouse, along with Superman and Batman all in separate cages. Xander carefully checked out the area from the void thru the shadows, he didn't want to set off any traps. To confuse who ever had captured the heroes, when Xander exited the shadows he was in hyena form.

Batman was having a crappy day, following a tip he had gone to New York to check on a rumor that Sebastian Shaw was working with the Joker on some sort of deal for the hell fire club, something about immortality. Batman could have told them that immortality sucks, he may not be immortal him self, but he was 90 years old and looked like he was 35 and he had watched friends and family, as well as a few enemies that he respected, all grow old and die. All because, over the last 60 years as Batman, he had crossed paths many times with Ra's al Ghul and his daughter Talia, three of those times he wound up in the Lazarus Pit, the last time was in 69 and he has only aged ten years over the last thirty. But how he ended up here was, he had slipped in to Shaw's office in the hell fire club and was checking for any info about the Joker when he was stunned by a green light and now he was here, in Metropolis. Of course Joker had searched him and removed his various gadgets but for some reason he never removed his mask. He was checking on his fellow captives, Lois was awake, pissed and worried about some kid named Alexander who was with her when she was Ambushed and Superman was groggy from the Kryptonite alloy hand cuffs he was wearing.

Batman was working the false tooth loose, so he could use the chemicals in it to get out of his bonds when a huge alpha male hyena with green eyes walked out of the shadows and started to check things out such as the cages and their bonds, what really surprised Batman was when the hyena went over to Jokers pet hyenas and they cowered before him.

Xander checked out the cages and the bonds on the prisoners and realized that he needed a distraction since the Joker was in the offices on the upper level and was talking to a woman and a dark haired early middle aged man that just screamed power and money, so he went over to check out the pets and was surprised when they cowered before him and he could since that they would follow his orders. So he shifted to human form and let them lose and told them to go play with the rich guy.

Batman watched as the big hyena changed into a young man that let Jokers pets loose and told them to go play with Sebastian Shaw and the hyenas ran up the stairs toward the office, Batman was starting to like this kid.

Xander snagged the keys on the table near by and ran over the cages and opened them up and released the prisoners, just as the cursing, yelling and things breaking was heard coming from the office as well as Harley trying to shoot the hyenas and their laughter. If it wasn't for his Dark Knight reputation, Batman would have been laughing his ass off at what he heard coming from the office he just wished he had a camera up there.

(The language coming from the office is to harsh for our young readers so just use your imagination.)

Clark could feel his strength returning as he looked around to check on Lois, she was leaning on the cage trying not to laugh at what they were hearing, and he looked over at Bruce and saw that even though he was in his dark brooding persona he could see the suppressed laughter in his eyes.

"Ah excuse me but I believe these are yours, Batman sir" and Xander handed Batman his utility belt, Xander couldn't believe he was standing beside Batman and Superman.

Batman nodded his head and put the belt on.

"Alexander isn't it"

"Yes sir"

"Could you call off Jokers pet hyenas so we can go save the bad guys from themselves."

Xander looked at Superman for an instant as his brain got into gear and then he let out a sharp whistle and a few seconds latter a couple of happy hyenas came down from the office. Superman with a smirk turned to Batman and asked

"Shall we?"

Batman nodded, he knew if he talked he would loose it and be in hysterics. The both of them went it to the office and looked at the three people in it, three very chewed on and pissed off people, moving quickly Superman took care of the Joker and Harley and Batman took out Shaw with knockout gas.

Jimmy Olson had followed the cops to the warehouse were Superman was at and saw Lois was already there and that Superman and Batman were talking to the police and a unknown young man in black was standing with them so he took some pictures as Lois talked to Perry on her phone, when he asked who the kid was, Lois in an absentminded way said "o that's the shadow".

For the last three hours he had been working on the computer trying to get the face of the kid that Lois called the shadow to come out, but like Superman's face that always seems to be out of focus the kids face was in a shadow that shouldn't be there. He took it to Lois and Clark, after some discussion decided to print it as is.

After several hours of talking to the cops with Superman, Xander was able to leave, by the time he got back to his car it was almost morning, so after finding a place to safety park his car he shadow walked to his room in Vegas and crashed for the day.

The info on Xander was being up dated, in the computers of S.H.I.E.L.D. and F.B.I. section 13, as well as the computers of the Paranormal sections of the British M.I.6 and the French Secret Service.

The next night after checking on the Jokers hyenas at the zoo, Xander saw that the Daily Planet was calling him The Shadow and Lois hadn't given his real name and how he had helped in the capture of the Joker and the criminal mutant Sebastian Shaw and that all of the evidence found at the warehouse as putting Shaw away for decades and this time his high priced Lawyers couldn't get him off.

**Chapter Four**

**07 July 99**

Xander was now in New York, he had left Metropolis after reading the Daily Planet and deciding that he wouldn't push his luck and left, he saved a guy called Gary Hobson, from some vamps, in Chicago. Gary was in the hero biz too and he did it by getting tomorrow's paper today and saving people. After doing a quick tour of the city he continued on to Gotham were he just passed thru, the city gave him a serious, get out off town, wiggins, so here he was in the big Apple.

Xander had been driving thru New York when he realized that he didn't have a clue to where he wanted to go, so he parked the car and shadow walked to were Lois Lane was. She was still at work with her husband Clark. After the usual pleasantries he asked if they new of a good hotel he could stay at in New York, they told him to try Bryant Park, he also asked her why she didn't put his name in the paper, they told him that with all of the heroes that they had met thru Superman, they thought he needed to keep his anonymity, plus like Superman, his face just didn't show up in all of the pictures taken that night. When Xander met Clark Kent he liked him, but he felt he had met him before, his sent was familiar but he couldn't place it until Lois mentioned Superman that's when he placed it, Clark was Superman. After some quick talking, babbling really, they promised to keep each other secrets; of course Lois laughing about it didn't help. 

After getting set up at the Bryant Park Hotel, Xander went for a walk; he had to think about what had happened at the Planet. He now had the phone number to Superman and thru him quite possibly Batman. Xander knew all he had to do was think of Batman and shadow walk right to were he is at that moment but he really didn't want to go to Gotham and he really didn't want to know who he was during his day job.

Xander had been wandering thru central park for the last two hours, he had stopped several muggings and a group of F.O.H. thugs from beating the crap out of a homeless person, a low grade mutant, the person didn't have any powers to speak of just some weird purple eyes that gave him a slightly better night vision than the rest of humanity.

Xander had just staked his third Vamp that night when he heard a fight in a secluded part of the park. When he got to the place, he saw Sabertooth fighting a young woman about Xanders age, she was using a sword and was good, very good but she was still loosing, Sabertooth was to strong and fast plus he was healing just about as fast as she could cut him. What caught Xanders attention was three things, the smell of blood, the sight of the miniature lightening closing her wounds and the fact that she was Soldier Boy's twenty year old niece, Rachael Joy Kawalsky.

Rachael was having a crappy day, it started out with her loosing the summer mid term paper she had stored on her computer but not on a back up disk, so when her, ever so helpful younger sister accidentally erased her hard drive she lost most of the summer terms work and she had to turn in her paper by Monday and here it was early Thursday morning. Then she was fired from her job, it was straight out of the movie Friday, she was accused of stealing, it didn't matter that she was in class at the time. Then she had to find her sister who decided to go partying, with out telling her where she was going, only to be challenged at the party her sister was at, by the time she had won, dear sister with her two so called friends, St. John Allerdyce and Tabitha Smith, were seen headed out across central park at three in the morning, with her following at a stumble in slashed and bloody clothes, only to run into this ass hole who's friends had just kidnapped her sister and she was loosing. Rachael felt an intense pain in her chest as Sabertooth got passed her guard and shoved his craws into her heart. As she started to black out she saw a young man step out of the shadows and shoot Sabertooth between the eyes.

Creed was riding an adrenalin high from the fight with the girl he had just killed when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey asshole lets see how you heal from a 45 inducted headache."

Them he saw a flash of light then nothing.

When Xander saw Rachael die at Sabertooth's hands that was it, he pulled one of the pair of stainless steel colts he had gotten off of some gang banger vamps and shot Sabertooth between the eyes. Xander was surprised to see that Sabertooth was still breathing even though he wasn't healing as fast as before; when he checked Rachael he saw the miniature lightening was healing her massive chest wounds. He was just about to sit down in shock when he heard the cops coming so he picked up Rachael and stepped into a shadow to take her to his room at the Bryant Park Hotel. Once in the Room Xander quickly stripped Rachael out of her bloody rags and wiped her down before putting her in his bed, then took her clothes and the towels he used and dumped them in a dumpster in Sunnydale.

Buffy was on the roof of the bronze just thinking, her patrol was light since it was the summer lull and the vampire and demon population was light. She had just come from the hospital checking on Faith, she was still in a coma. She had just got done talking to Tom it seems he had died in an accident on set and had to leave L.A. so he was setting up a new Identity and was coming to Sunnydale to go to college with her, this made her happy to have her hubby here with her, of course there was the fact that the rest of the scoobies didn't know she had gotten married to an old friend from her Egyptian days, during the summer she ran away, only Joyce knew. Buffy felt something change in the alley behind the Bronze, as she watched she saw of the shadows got darker and then Xander walked out of the Shadow, threw a small garbage bag into the dumpster and then walk back into the shadow and disappeared. Buffy jumped off the roof into the alley to check on what Xander had just thrown away, it was bloody shredded womans clothes with the blood of three people on it. One woman and two men, the most blood from the woman, one man and the woman that wore the clothes were immortals and from the taste and smell of the blood the woman won, but the other man she knew, Victor Creed aka Sabertooth, she had worked with that asshole back in the early 60s when she was in the CIA. She and Xander were going to have a long talk soon, especially to the fact that he was a Vampire, a souled vampire.

With a gasp for air Rachael woke up, she looked around and for the second time in her life she found herself in a strange room, the first time was two years ago when she had her first death and woke up in the motel room of Connor MacLeod. She had been hit by a drunken driver crossing the street at night in a small town in Pennsylvania on her way to college. MacLeod was the only one to see it happen and got her out of sight real quick. He brought her the rest of the ways to New York were she was going to go to College anyway and had become her teacher and friend. Of course the first time she wasn't naked, but she was still more worried about her baby sister, Star. She was out of bed looking around with her sword in her hand, it had been lying on the bed beside her and her purse was on the bed as well, when Xander came thru the door.

Xander walked into his room after getting rid of the bloody clothes, he didn't want to explain the blood on his bed if he had just laid Rachael on it in her blood rags she was wearing at the time, when he found himself with a sword at his throat.

"Ah, hi, I see your up and around, my names Xander and I will be your host for the evening. Besides the obvious what do you need?"

Rachael smirked at the surprised look on the cute guy's face, that just came in even if he was a little pale, and the whole host thing made her start to like him a little more, so she dropped the sword and asked.

"A large stake dinner would be nice and is that asshole Sabertooth dead? If he isn't I would like to know were His friends took my sister."

She watched as his face became stone when she told him that her sister was kidnapped. Then he answered.

"No, I put a bullet between his eyes, but he was still breathing when I got you out of there before the cops showed up."

Before they could continue their conversation the door was kicked open and four big guys with F.O.H. arm bands came in, caring pistols. Xander moving at top vamp speed, grabbed Rachael and her purse and jumped into the bathroom closing the door and in the dark, Shadow walked in to the void. The F.O.H. thugs were only a half a second behind him but found nobody in the bathroom and no way out.

In a black car on the street a report was given to the man in the shadows of the back seat.

"Report!"

"Sir the kid grabbed the girl and jumped in to the bathroom and vanished sir and we lost the signal from her purse."

"Keep searching I what that mutant and I want her sister as well."

"Sir, the girl that was in the room was her sister."

"Keep searching."

Xander watched and listened to the conversation from the shadows, as Rachael looked around in shock.

"Were am I? And who are they?"

"They are antimutant goons who are members of an antimutant group called the Friends of Humanity and they were after your sister if what they told their boss is correct and they believed her to be a mutant and they want you as well and the have a tracking device planted in your purse and you are in a shadow dimension that I use when I want to get around real fast."

"This isn't my purse it's my Sisters and just how far can you travel in this dimension?"

"We can step out of a shadow in Sunnydale California if you want, as long as I have been to a spot before or a person I can go to it by this Dimension with out traveling the actual distance to it."

"Can we go to Metropolis I have a Cousin there."

"No problem I was there about a week ago who is your cousin?" Xander already knew from Soldier boy's memories.

"Lois Lane-Kent"

"Met her when I was there, they were the ones who told me to get a room at that Hotel. But we need to get you some clothes, as much as I like you in the nude, I don't want to explain to Lois why you are running around naked."

"Perv"

"And proud of it"

Xander took Rachael to her apartment and kept a lookout while she took a quick shower and dressed in black jeans, black t-shirt and a black duster, Xander kept the purse in the void and he came up with an idea to give the F.O.H. the wrong Idea of his Jumping capabilities and give then the run around at the same time.

They were going to follow Xanders route in reverse, first stop Gotham. Xander homed in on Batman and found him in a where house in Bludhaven, fighting some vamps and some demons.

"Rachael all of the people except Batman and the guy in the cage are ether vampires or demons and they all can be killed by decapitation."

"Not a problem."

Batman was again in the fight of his life, Nightwing usually took care of Bludhaven but he was busy tracking down Killer Croc and Batgirl and the Huntress were after the scarecrow and Robin was home with the flu, which left him tracking down an associate of Shaw's, one Mortimer Toynbee aka Toad. He was trying to find out what Shaw and the Joker were up to, which put him in the mess he was in, he hated the supernatural, especially vampires and demons, he usually let people like Dr. Strange, Dr Fate or even Jason Blood aka Etrigan the Demon, take care of this type of situation, but no the idiot Toad had to go and piss off a master vampire by the name of Spike and it was up to Batman to save his sorry ass. Just then Batman saw a shadow darken and Xander and a black haired woman the same age as Xander, (think Kristin Kreuk from Smallville) exit the shadow, each caring swords and swing into action, in a matter of a few minutes there was a lot of dust and puddles of goo were the vamps and demons had been standing.

"You know this can't be good for your rep if every time I see you I'm saving your Bat ass." Smirked Xander as he looked around to make sure there wasn't any more bad guys in the area.

"I would be such a smart ass Shadow I know your secrets and weaknesses" said Batman with a growl

Rachael wasn't sure what to do here she was in the same room with the Batman and he was seriously scaring the crap out of her, and what was with the Batman calling Xander, Shadow?

"So who's your friend in the cage?"

"He goes by the name of Toad, he was working for Shaw, I was hoping he could tell me what Shaw and the Joker were up to."

"Let me guess a mutant?"

"Yes"

"Xander walked over to the cage with Toad in it."

"You wouldn't happen to know a gentleman by the name of Sabertooth would you?"

"He's a friend, what of it, flat scan!"

Both Xander and Rachael asked the same question at the same time.

"Flat scan?"

Batman answered.

"He means nonmutant or more precise a normal human."

"He thinks we are normal people?" Asked Xander

Batman just glowered at the toad as the Toad cringed in his cage. Xander looked at the toad in surprise and asked the toad.

"You think that a 90 year old man, that just fought six vampires and four Fyarl demons to a standstill, is normal and that a twenty year old woman, using a katana sword, fought Sabertooth for fifteen minutes before losing and is standing in front of you an hour later, normal and me who just used a shadow as a door way, normal, I haven't been normal for the past month now, boy are you in some serious denial."

The toad still trying to be the mutant bad ass that he liked to think he is, answered.

"Yes if your not a mutant a Homo Superior then yes."

"What is this Homo Superior Fascist Nazi crap; just because you have a couple of different genes than the rest of Humanity you think you are a different species? Man who was your Biology teacher anyway, that only makes you a different race at best, not a different species."

By this time Xander was piss of enough to cause his eyes to change from brown to green and glow and his voice was taking on a growl to it. Rachael was standing back and watching as the man that saved her was radiating power, casing her to get an buzz almost like that she got when she was near another immortal and she was beginning to realize she was in way over her head here. Batman watched as the Toad started to pee his pants, he really liked this kid. Toad thought that Spike was scary but this kid was truly scary.

"Who are you, what are you?"

Batman answered.

"Lois Lane called him The Shadow and he is Lamia Rex the true Master Vampire."

At the word Vampire, Xander put on his game face, he was surprised at himself at his tirade and was glad to let Batman take over, because if he heard any more master race crap he was going to kill Toad, he had heard all about Auschwitz from Willows Grandfather and he didn't want that to happen again. Rachal was surprised to find out that Xander was a vamp, she had helped Conner kill a few vamps when they helped Whistler a couple of times and after meeting Blade and Hannibal King knew that there was a few good vamps out their, but Xander had never in the hour that she knew him, acted like a brooder like Blade or Hannibal King. Toad in a quavering voice asked.

"And Her?"

Before Batman could answer, Rachael stepped up to the cage and allowing her quickening to flow out of her body making small electrical arcs dance around her eyes and hands answered him.

"I'm his bride! And your friends, Sabertooth, St. John Allerdyce, and Tabitha Smith helped to kidnap my baby sister, so were did your so called friends take her."

"Pyro and Boom Boom, Who is your sister?"

"Star Kawalsky."

"O Shit, O shit I'm so screwed."

"You better talk or I'm show you what I can do with this sword and your groin."

Both Xander and Batman winched.

And the Toad spilled, It seems that Star's kidnapping was tied into what ever scheme that Shaw and The Joker was up to, when Rachael hear it had something to do with immortality she winched and it wasn't that big of a surprise to find out that the privet school that Star went to in her freshman and sophomore years in high school, was a school for mutants run by mutants, Xavier's School for the Gifted. When she asked him why did they need Star for their scheme, he told her that Star's was unusual in that she had more than one ability, she has three mutant abilities they are, a healing touch, she can heal anything short of death, she absorbs the ambient energy around her, electromagnetic, gravic and kinetic, she uses the energy to generate a Force Aura, a bio force field around her body that makes her nearly invulnerable, allows her to fly, greatly enhances her strength and to project plasma blasts, this bio force field is believed to be the power behind her healing ability and the third power is the ability to disrupt or shut down another mutants ability for an hour at a touch. When asked why they needed her, he told them that it was believed that her bio force field made her immortal or at the very lest very long lived. And why they wanted Rachael was to get Star to come to them and if she didn't they had heard Star talking in her sleep saying some thing about the fact that her sister didn't need her healing power because she had her own healing factor similar to wolverine's and the F.O.H. wanted them for the same reason, and he didn't know were they took Star.

Xander told Batman why they had shown up like they did, Batman said he would let Xavier know about Star and who had shot Sabertooth.

It was an hour latter before Xander and Rachael could leave, with the cops showing up to take Toad in and the reports trying to find out what had happened.

In the office of the man who the F.O.H. thugs had reported to in New York City, the phone rang, the name on the desk said Grayson Creed.

"Report."

"Sir we have the Signal from the Kawalsky girls purse, its in Bludhaven."

"Did you get her?"

"No sir by the time our people got to her the place was swarming with cops and reporters."

The girl?

"Not there sir, but her sister and the guy from the hotel was there and according to the rumors they helped Batman take down some vamps and captured the mutant scum Toad."

Do we have a name for the man helping the sister?

"The papers are calling him the Shadow."

"Were are they now?"

"When they disappeared a few minutes ago the signal stopped for a second then reappeared in Chicago. We believe that the man is teleporter sir."

"Keep me informed."

Latter Batman picked up a phone and hit speed dial.

"Hello Bruce how can I help you."

"Hello Charles I'm calling about one of your former students a Star Charlene Kawalsky, she was kidnapped slightly over three hours ago."

"Do you know by who."

Bruce told Xavier what had happened over the last week.

"And this Alexander Harris he was the one that shot Sabertooth in central park?"

"That what he told me why?"

"I have been tracking a low powered mutant since the end of May, I pick him up in Oxnard and since the 10th of June he disappears during the day and he seems to jump around like a teleporter from time to time what can you tell me about him."

"He grew up in Sunnydale California."

"Well that explains why we never picked him up on Cerebio before; the hellmouth energies masked him from the rest of the mutant world."

"According to Nick and Horace, since the age of 15 he has been hanging out with the slayer and helping her, in the process he was possessed by an animal spirit, a hyena and the ghost of a special forces soldier, a Air Force Major working at the Star Gate Command, and it was the two processions that allowed him to survive being turned by a Vampire in Oxnard on the 10th of June, besides his vampire abilities he can take the shape of a hyena and shadow walk and why you don't pick him up during the day is that he is in a coma during the daylight."

"Well that explains a few things, thanks Bruce, I'll let the X-Men know about Starfire being kidnapped, you know your great-granddaughter would like a visit by her favorite grandfather you know."

"Tell her that I'll be in New York this weekend and I'll come by to see how her grades are."

"Oh she just love that good by Bruce see you in a couple of days."

"Good by Charles."

**Chapter Five**

**Still 07 July 99**

Xander and Rachael stayed in Chicago long enough for Rachael to get something to eat at an all night dinner and then they sat on the roof of the Daily Planet for a few minutes so the F.O.H. people could get a lock on them then they did the same on the roof of the Talon, in Smallville, during the hole time they talked about their lives an what they were and the strengths and weaknesses, likes and dislikes, they stopped at the grave site of Charles Kawalsky, where Rachael put some flowers on the grave. Xander showed her some of the best scenery to be seen under noon light in the Grand Canyon and Zion national park, after that Xander took her to his place in Henderson and spent and hour hitting the slot machines in Vegas, then at last they were standing on the second floor of the Bronze in Sunnydale, after a quick spot at the Harris home to plant the bug from Stars purse, they were now looking down on the die hard partiers who were still out at three in the morning Pacific time, when Xander felt a small strong hand on his sholder. When Xander turned and saw who was behind him he about fainted.

"Hey Buffy what are you doing up so late?"

"Oh I had some thinking to do, since I saw my Xander shaped friend who was suppose to be in New York on his great road trip, step out of a shadow and drop some bloody clothes into the dumpster out back about four hours ago."

Buffy turned to Rachael.

"Hi I'm Buffy Summers and you are?"

"Rachael Kawalsky and I've only been a friend of Xander for said Four hours."

During Xanders panic attack, his senses were saying that something was off with Buffy, even thou he could hear her heart beat, it was to slow and a sixth sense told him that he was standing by a master vampire a very old and powerful, souled vampire with a capitol M.

Now that Buffy was close to the two she could smell the quickening on Rachael and knew she was less than a decade old immortal and that Xander was only a month old vampire but definitely not a fledgling or a minion, even at a month old he had the presents and power of a master vampire, roughly 500 years old. / Way to go Xander/

"Xander"

"Yea Buff"

"You have some explaining to do."

"So do you Buffy."


	2. Part 2

**The Shadow Part 2**

Thanks for the feed back I need it.

MysticSuperSaiyanGohan At this time I'm trying not to make Xander to powerful so I wanted him to have some limitations.

I want to thank Marc D for his story Dark Knight, White Knight, it gave me some Ideas on where to go with this story.

**Still Chapter Five**

**Still 07 July 99**

For the next hour Xander and Buffy talked, at Buffy's home as Rachael and Joyce listened. Xander talked about his adventures on his road trip and the fact that he was a mutant and Buffy told of her childhood growing up in an Aryan village near Rajastan, India, around 3000BC and how she became a vampire all because the men of the village tried to save the child of the favorite daughter of the village and the result was Yashka, son of the demon Yashkini and how he went from baby to an adult in eight years. She told of being kidnapped from her husband and two daughters at the age of 18 and turned by Yaksha, never to see them again. Five hundred years latter Yaksha and his coven met Krishna, and Yaksha decided the only way that he could get into heaven was to destroy his coven by killing his entire line of vampires and when that is done kill himself. It took him 4500 years to do it, only to lose when he fought the last of his line Sita aka Buffy, ten years ago. She told, it in a cliff notes version on her life during the 4500 years of wandering the earth trying to stay hidden from Yaksha.

"So Buffy your not the real Elizabeth Ann Summers and Joyces isn't the real Joyce, but a 1200 year old immortal Druid Priestess by the name of Joy?"

"Nope and yep."

"And you've been married since you ran away a year ago?"

"Yep"

"To an immortal by the name of Thomas Kommen, a stuntman who died yesterday on set and is going to come here as a college student, who you meet in Egypt, back in 1350 BC before his first death when he was the King know as Tutenkhamon."

"That's my Tommy boy."

"Can I be there with a camera then G-man finds out about all of this?"

"Only if I can do the same when he finds out about you and Rachael."

"One more question Buff, what happened to the real Buffy, I know that she is dead or Kendra wouldn't have been called, and what was up with you and Angel?"

"She and her husband Pike, died in a car crash in Vegas when they were hit by a drunk driver, two hours after you pulled me from that pool, the real Joyce Summers is raising their daughter Dawn, at Joyce's sister, Nancy Sterngood's, place in Nevada, a tiny town called Perfection. As for Angel and me thanks to Darla and the curse she put on Angel, to search out and find that, that will break the gypsy curse. The Personality I created to be Buffy became dominate and the real me was locked up in my subconsiance and stayed there until I sent him to hell and it took me a couple of weeks to get straightened out. That's were I met Tom and we got married in Vegas two weeks before I showed back up here."

Xander sat there for a minute to absorb what he had learned tonight and then happened to look at the clock and grimaced.

"As much as I would like to continue this conversation, in about 30 minutes I'm going to pass out for the day."

"You can stay here Xander Buffy, Rachael and I wouldn't let anything happen to you and we will keep an eye on your Parents, and wouldn't let the F.O.H. kill them."

"Thanks Mrs. S."

They set up a cot in a dark corner of the basement for him and when the sun came up they checked on him, and saw just how helpless he was. Buffy could just barely pick up a vamp presence from him and she had to touch him just to get that.

As for the Harris's they got a rude wake up call when a dozen F.O.H goons broke into their home at 6 in the morning. They were tied up in chairs in the living room and beaten as the goons shouted, wanting to know were the mutant bitch and her sister and her mutant boyfriend were. But the Summers women had, had an hour and a half to prepare for them and had several T.V reporters set up near by to record live the whole thing as well as the F.B.I. there as well. Then to add insult to injury when the goons found the bug they had planted on Star it was in an envelope stuffed in the couch with a note attached, it said, To the F.O.H. Commander "NUTS" From The Shadow. Of course the goons didn't get it, But Grayson Creed, a WWII buff did and was pissed (for those that don't know anything about the battle of the bulge, Xander was calling Creed a Nazi). Creed was foaming at the mouth when he saw the News footage of his men being taken away by the F.B.I and who the news made his men look like terrorists and that's when his backers started calling, his day went down hill from there.

That's when Willow, Cordelia and Giles, started to hear rumors about Xander being a mutant. It was the last straw for Xanders mother she left town the next day, she had something to do, that she should had done 19 years ago before she could start to rebuilt her life, three weeks latter Tony Harris packed up, sold the house and left Sunnydale.

During the raid on the Harris home Rachael called Lois and told her, Star had been kidnapped by some Mutants and that Star was a mutant, basically an highly edited version of what had happened that night and that she was fine and was spending the day with some friends of Xander's in Sunnydale and that she would be by there tonight.

Xander Found the three women laughing about something when he came up from the basement after sun set. They told him about the events of the day with his folks and the repercussions to the F.O.H.. Buffy told Xander that he better call Willow, she had hacked into the NYPD and found out that the cops wanted to talk to him about the break-in at his hotel room by the F.O.H. and a shooting in central park, last night and the Hacker search engine she used also brought up a LVPD file on the dead and missing body of one Alexander L. Harris. Buffy had talked Willow out of telling Giles what she had found, so he had better talk to her before she has a meltdown.

Xander knew that when he called Willow that she would be on her computer tracing the call, so he decided to confuse the heck out of her. He talked to Buffy, Joyce and Rachael on what to do to keep Willow distracted and it was Buffy who came up with a plan, it seems that she had connections to the superhero community and that some of them had wicked senses of humor and that they wouldn't mind pulling a prank to help out the newest member of the community.

Xander dropped Rachael off with Lois, Xander and Buffy talked Clark into taking them to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Carrier to talk to Colonel Fury. It was a bit of a surprise to Xander and Superman to see the tuff, battle hardened Colonel that had the ability to cause 1000 year old master vampires piss themselves at just hearing his name, smile, hug the small blond and call her mom. It seems that back in 1905 Buff had adopted a 4 year old orphaned boy by the name of Nicholas Joseph Fury, the son of her friend that had been killed by Dr. Fu Manchu, and thanks to an experimental serum, called the Infinity Formula, used to save his life from near fatal wounds suffered during WWII, he was the only know person to receive the formula the doctor that gave him the serum disappeared afterwards with the only know vial of the serum. The 98 year old Colonel appeared to be in his early 40s.

Of course he would help them pull one over on Willow if they would help them with a little problem. He had Sabertooth in the brig on the carrier and because they were a part of the U.S. government they could not torture Sabertooth for information, because it would not hold up in court. The old Xander wanted to beat the crap out of him but the new Xander with nearly twenty years of special forces training and dealing with Lawyers, didn't see away to get the info needed without tredding on his so called rights. That's when Buffy stepped out of Fury's bathroom, her hair had taken on a reddish hue and she was dressed in black skin tight leather pants, black combat boots, a black leather Bustier and a black leather duster, her face was thinner with sharper angels, her fangs were showing and her eyes looked like the mirrored eyes of Riddick. Xander could feel the power pouring off of Buffy, no Sita, he was seeing the real person here and was glad he was on her side. Clark just about pissed himself when Sita came out of the Bathroom, here was a person that his power would mean nothing to her, no wonder Bruce said that he should never piss her off, because he would never know what hit him.

Xander had his talk with Willow, before they had their little talk with Sabertooth, letting her vent and telling her he was fine and that he was with friends, when her tracking program told her were he was calling from, she was in babble mode again, that's when he told her that he couldn't tell why he was talking from the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.s office because it was need to know and before he could stop himself he told her if she wanted to know more she should talk to Buffy and he hung up. Buffy was giving him I'm going to get you for that look. /Oh god I'm so dead/ Fury and Superman just shook their heads.

Creed was longing in his cell just biding his time when he heard four people coming down the hall. When he looked up he saw Fury, Superman and two other people, one he recognized as the one who shot him, the girl was the one that was making his instincts tell him to run way NOW. Short of beating the crap out of Creed Buffy tried to get him to talk, she was frustrated that her whammy didn't work. Xander watched Buffy work for twenty minutes, when it became clear to him that creeds mutancy made him immune to her whammy, and he was to stupid or stubborn for anything else to work, Buffy's whammy was keyed to humans were Xander's had a wider range, so everybody was surprised to heard a hyena laugh, they all turned to see a vamped out Xander looking at creed and creed had a blank look on his face. In a polite voice Xander asked Creed to answer the questions.

They learned that Creed was just a hired hand in the Star's kidnapping and didn't know were she was taken, he also told them that the only person who could get that info was Charles Xavier. He was a wealth of information on Magneto's organization and their hideouts and Mystique's major identities as well as some of her minors ones as well and much to there surprise they found out that Creed's and Mystique's son Graydon Creed was the force behind the F.O.H. By the time they were done Xander had a Migraine, Creed had fought him the whole time they were questioning him, it had taken them three hours. During that time they ask Creed of all of the nongovernmental sanctioned killings that he had done and where they could get corroborating evidence, they had enough evidence to put him away for centuries, as well as Magneto and Mystique.

Xander used a shadow to get himself, Buffy and Superman back to Metropolis and then he went to some stables in Vegas to get a drink, Buffy tagged along. A few minutes after feeding on a Horse, the head ache was gone and he was feeling much better.

"Buffy there is something I've wanted to ask you."

"Go ahead Xan."

"It's the PTB, how come they don't seem to mind you subbing for the slayers you substitute for?"

"They don't know."

"WHAT!"

"According to Whistler, somebody higher in the universal chain of command than the PTB has put the whammy on them, to make them believe that I'm the current Slayer every time I sub and when I'm myself I really don't show up on their radar. Also you should know, last night after you dropped off Rachael's clothes behind the Bronze Whistler showed up and said that the same being has done something similar for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when you "saved" my life with CPR you pissed off one of the PTB, by destroying her plans for the Slayer line and she has it out for you, but Her partner calmed her down, the overall plan wasn't changed, but every little thing that goes wrong, she still blames on you."

"O that makes me fell so much better."

"Xander Whistler told me that the PTB still see you as a Mortal, THEY DON'T KNOW YOU'RE A VAMP."

"What, why?"

"It seems that you have a destiny and the Main man, GOD, doesn't want the asshole Archangels Know as the PTB to know about this and he doesn't what them in charge of you, he wants you, like me, to be a free agent."

"So what do I do?"

"What you always do Xander be the White Knight like Superman and save people, were he does it from the skies, you do it from the shadows."

"You think I'm like Superman."

"Yes in a way you do. You see back in the 80's I had to hide out for a couple of years and I did it in a small town High School in Kansas. Smallville high to be exact and I was the good friend of one Clark Kent, a bumbling Teen age boy, who was just coming into his power and trying to deal with it. And he like you just couldn't stand by and watch somebody get hurt, he had to help any way he could and like you did it from the shadows not letting anybody know."

"Does he recognize you from high school?"

"Nope He believes that his friend Chloe Sullivan died with her father when Lionel Luthor had the house they were hiding in blown up. And you would be amazed just how good a disguise, a change on Hair style and body language is. Just look at Clark and his glasses."

"Buffy I want to apologize for saying what I did to Willow tonight I know you don't want them to know about you."

"That's all right Xan, They are going to find out soon enough when they notice that I'm not aging and that I'm surviving stuff that I shouldn't and before you ask Giles doesn't know and Angel knows that I'm not what I appear to be just not what I am."

Xander was surprised when the Master vamp signal that he got from Buffy vanished and all he got from her was a Slayer signal.

"How?"

"Xander I'm 5000 years old don't you think I've learned a few things?"

"Can you teach me that trick?"

"Yes but latter, you have Rachael's sister to save right now and I have a Hell Mouth to guard."

Xander took Buffy back to Sunnydale and then went to were Rachael was.

During this whole time Rachael and Lois had been talking about Star and what Rachael had found out about Star and Lois had told Rachael all she knew about the school that Star had gone to and on a hunch Lois had punch Star's nickname she had gotten at the school in to a search engine and had found out, that Star had taken to wearing spandex ( full body gold suit with a red starburst on the chest, gold gloves and boots with a modified motorcycle helmet that fully covered her head, Gold as well, with a mirrored visor) and had been seen helping Spiderman and the Daredevil in New York and Wonder Woman in D.C. over the last six weeks, every since she had graduated from high school and moved in with Rachael. One of the things that Rachael had noticed from the stuff they had found on the internet was that Star hadn't miraculously healed any people that she had saved, she had just used enough of her healing ability to stabilize the people so they could be taken to the nearest hospital. The reports stated that Starfire appeared to be just about as strong, as fast and invulnerable as Superman. Lois on a reporters high, had punched in Rachael name as related to Starfire and some how brought up Rachael's Watcher's file and Rachael had some more explaining to do.

The Watcher' Headquarters in France, was quickly tracing a break-in in to the main files at this time, they were dismayed to find out that a well know American reporter had gained access to their files, they were so frantic about it that nobody realized that it was just one file and the person in that file was the reporter's cousin, and much to their embarrassment it wasn't a hack, but a deliberate action of one of their member's spouse, who had died two weeks before. This person had set up several files of immortals that had links to the press, in the internet to be found if any reporter searched for info on these people.

Xander stayed with Rachael until it was almost morning before heading to bed in Vegas, they had made plans to head for Xaviers school the next night.

**Chapter Six**

Xander came to feeling better than he had ever felt, it was he realized, he was accepting himself for what he is and wasn't fighting it. When he stepped into the shadow void to go pick up Rachael and get his car to go find this Xavier school, he took a quick look at Buffy to see what she was doing. (the author thinks he was trying to catch Buffy in the Buff) He saw her in Gile's apartment and it looked like Willow was interrogating her and Giles was doing his clean his glasses thing, and Buffy was starting to get pissed.

Buff was so pissed that she was ready to drop her Buffy persona and let Sita come out to play (and let me tell you folks that a pissed Sita makes Angelus look like a rank amateur.) Then she felt the change, which happens when Xander opens a shadow portal near her. She was watching both Willow's and Gile's faces wishing for a camera and had almost forgotten her anger at her supposed friends. That's when Xander plodded down beside her and asked in a innocent voice, "Hey guys whats up?" and looked at Willow with his puppy dog eyes.

Both Giles and Willow looked at Xander then the door and then back to Xander wondering how the hell he had got into the apartment with out them seeing him come in the door.

Xander decided to confuse them more by talking to Buffy in Goa'uld and hoped that her time in Egypt would allow her to understand him since the Goa'uld language was the mother tongue to ancient Egyptian. So he turned to Buffy and asked.

"Hey are you all right? Not going to go all Sita on them are you? I hate to see the clean up bill for the apartment."

Buffy's Eyebrows rose in surprise as Xander talked to her in a language that she hadn't heard in over 3000 years. A language used only by the High Priest in Egypt.

"No I'm fine thanks to your arrival, and I was just about to go all Sita, but now I'm calmer, just wish I had a camera though."

"Xander?"

"Yes Willow."

"How did you get in here and what was that language?"

"Why haven't you heard I'm a mutant and the language is what the Egyptians used from around 8000 BC until around 3000 BC."

Then a very confused Giles asked "how do you know this Xander?"

"Ethan's little Halloween spell, and the costume I wore was a real set on BDU's from a real soldier G-man and as of a month ago I now remember his entire life, all Forty years worth, and before you ask, soldier boy is dead and I can't tell you how he learned the language, that's classified and I wouldn't tell you the name of the language because little miss hacker will be trying to find out more on the internet and have the military in Sunnydale looking for her. And no Willow these people have encryption that make the one used by the Pentagon, look amateurish. I don't think you want to deal with Buffy's great Uncle."

"Who is Buffy's Uncle?"

"Well Willow it was his office I called from last night."

Willow went pale and nearly fainted as she sat down hard and they heard a good lord from Giles.

Xander mouthed, see you latter going to Clark's, to Buffy and moving with vamp speed and stealth, while both Willow and Giles were looking at the floor, slipped back in to the shadow void and exited in Clark and Lois' living room. When Willow looked up to ask Xander a question she saw that he was gone and Buffy was giving her an innocent look.

Buffy saw an opportunity to get back at Xander for what he did in Nicks office.

"Buffy were Xander?"

"Metropolis."

"Metropolis, what, how, why?"

"To pick up his Girl friend at her Cousins place."

"OmygodXanderhasagirlfriendsheisn'tademonisshewhoishercousin?"

"Her cousin is Lois Lane the reporter and Xander needs to pick her up so they can go to New York City to pick up his BMW he got while he was in Oxnard. They have to go to a private school north of New York to talk to the Headmaster of the school, about Xander's girlfriend's sister."

Since Willow was doing an impression of a fish, Giles asked.

"Why do they need to talk to this person Buffy?"

"The sister was kidnapped by some mutants the night before last and Charles Xavier was her Principal at his school and before you hack into his school Willow, he is a good guy and his school is for mutants to learn how to use their abilities safely and wisely and to control them when they are in public and yes she is a mutant and no her sister, Xanders girl friend isn't. If we are done with the interrogation I'm going home now."

And she left. Leaving a very confused and embarrassed Willow, who realized that she had better apologize to Buffy soon for her bitchyness she had pulled today.

Giles was embarrassed at his actions today, but through it all his watcher instincts had recorded everything that had happened there. Now that he was alone he was going over everything that had happened in his apartment that night. He realized that Buffy's mask that she wore had slipped just before Xander showed up, and he realized that if Xander hadn't shown up, his instincts said that he and Willow at the very lest would have been in pain, a lot of pain, if not dead. They had pushed Buffy to far and what he had saw in her eyes, was death. And the way Xander had entered and exited the room, he for some reason didn't think it had anything to do with his supposed mutant ability, but something else. Xander looked pale and if he didn't know better he only breathed to speak, yet his eyes were the eyes of the young man he considered his son, only older and wiser and still a smart ass. So Giles decided to let it keep for now and deal with it latter.

Xander stayed at the Kent house for an hour talking to Clark and Lois, getting the directions to the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, before he and Rachael went and picked up his car in the hotel parking garage in New York City and started their drive north to Salem Center and some forty miles outside of New York City.

Xavier was up late going over the paperwork needed to run a private school when he felt the presents of two unusual people coming up Graymalkin Lane, a man and a woman. Charles couldn't read ether one, just surface impressions and emotions, usually he got the surface thoughts, these two seemed to have natural psi shields. The two were coming here and they were nervous. The woman's mind seemed surrounded by a blue white light, with hints of electricity and the man's seemed to be surrounded by a deep black shadow with hints of two green glowing eyes looking back at him as if the man had a guardian spirit watching over him from the darkness. Since Logan was still awake, he had him go invite the guests in, his computer link to Cerebro stated that the man was the mutant that had shot Sabertooth, one Alexander Harris, so that meant the woman is Stars sister Rachael.

Xander pulled up to the main entrance on the Mansion and gently nudged Rachael awake. They both looked at the door wondering just what they were going to find here, they finely got out of the car and headed for the door, just as Rachael reached to push the door bell the door opened.

Logan was grumbling about guest showing up at 3 in the morning, he had wondered down to the kitchen to get a snack since he had woken up by a nightmare and it didn't look like he was getting back to sleep anytime soon when Charles told him that there was some guest at the door and not to hurt the guy with Stars sister. He opened the door to two slightly surprised kids, they couldn't have graduated High School to long ago, that when their smells hit him, immortal and vampire, only the vampire didn't smell of death and rotting blood just smelled undead and his eyes showed surprise, wariness and a soul. Logan didn't ask then to enter, he just stepped aside, now he knew why Charles told him not to hurt the kid. They both entered with out trouble.

"Wouldn't you follow me, Professor Xavier is expecting you."

When they walked into the office and the first thought in Xander's mind was its Captain Picard.

"Thank you Logan I'll take it from here, welcome Alexander and Rachael I'm Charles Xavier and I believe that you here to find out if I know were your sister is? I sorry to say that who ever has her and I believe it's a woman that goes by the name of Selene, she is the Black Queen to the Hellfire clubs inner circle and with Shaw in jail is now the leader of the inner circle. If she has Star then they have her in a shielded place and I haven't been able to find her."

"What can you tell us about this Selene?" asked Xander.

"She is a 2000 year old mutant what we call an external. She has Enhanced strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility and reflexes and because she is a psychic vampire, Immunity to aging and a fast healing ability. Also has the ability to manipulate non-living things. Plus she has some knowledge of magic."

"But if she is a so called immortal why does she need my sister" asked Rachael "and just how many so called Immortal types are there any way. I personally know of three types, the externals make four."

"I don't know Rachael, but this seems to be an Inner circle thing and the inner circle is run by some of the richest and powerful people on the planet, who want even more power." Answered the Professor.

They talked some more on ways to find out were Star was, but just didn't have the information they needed. Rachael was given a room in the guest quarters and Xander was given one as well but felt safer to spend the day some were else.

The next night Xander allowed Dr McCoy to do some tests on him to get an idea of his vampiric and mutant abilities, it was pretty much as he thought; although Dr McCoy said that he should have more control over his vampire abilities than he had shown so far. This got him to thinking, all of the vampires that he knew couldn't, in one way or another, be out during the day except Buffy, sunlight didn't seem to bother her, the others burst into flames when in the sunlight and he was unconscious during the day. The difference that he could see was that Buffy was a living vampire, she medically speaking was alive, she had a heart beat and was warm to the touch were he and the other vampires that he had met were clinically dead. So with Dr McCoy watching him and monitoring his life signs or lack there of, went into meditation just 10 minutes before sunrise and willed his heart to start beating and his lungs to breath and the hardest part his vampiric metabolism to shift to a human state. When the sun came up he found himself awake and he didn't need to consciously keep his heart going, according to the medical monitors except for a slow heart beat, 30 beats a minute resting, he was human and alive, and according to the tests McCoy did his abilities dropped to the level of a fledgling vampire, same for his healing abilities and his senses. What made him really happy was the fact he could go out in the sun, the only down side of this was that he no longer tanned in the sun but like a fair skinned person burned and he felt sluggish as if he was on cold medication and he couldn't sleep if he wanted to take a nap or use his shadow walking abilities. He had a great time at the impromptu Barbeque with the students and Rachael that day, but he was a little cranky from lack of sleep by the time the sun set and when it did he allowed his body to shift back to undead mode and heal is 3rd degree sunburn and he felt a little better but still cranky.

That night a guest of the professor's showed up because of what Dr McCoy had discovered when he did a genetic scan of Xander. Tony Harris wasn't his biological father, which made Xander even happier, if some what confused and it explain the way Tony had treated him. It seems that Jessica had gotten romantically involved with a patient of hers, two months before she married Tony, and it was this patient that was the Professor's guest.

Xander was in the Professor's office with the Professor going over the file on his genetic scan.

"So who is my Biological father Professor, I hope he is better than that asshole Tony."

"I think you may just get to like him Xander may I introduce you to your father. An old friend of my family."

That's when a Man entered the room, with similar black hair and brown eyes that Xander had, he was 6'2" and a well muscled 210 pounds, Xander had seen his face on Forbs and People magazine many times, in shock Xander took a breath and got an even bigger shock, he new that sent, he had met him under different circumstances.

The man watched as his son, look at him in shock and when he caught his sent, his eyes got even bigger and he got paler, and started to do an impression of a fish. God he wished he had a camera for this.

"Hello Alexander, this is as much of a shock to me as it is to you." He said with a smirk.

When Xander saw a very familiar smirk, one he had seen on his own face, that's when he calmed down enough to talk.


	3. part 3

**The Shadow Part 3**

Thanks for the feed back

Kail Blade: Thanks for your comments. Angry much? You don't have to read my stories if you don't like them.

Dracowar: I try but my spell check doesn't catch all my mistakes.

rankokunalpha1: I couldn't help my self it seemed to be the perfect place to stop.

**Chapter Seven**

**10 July 99**

"Mister Wayne? Talk about robbing the cradle."

Bruce just smirked and said "watch it, remember what I said in the warehouse back in Bludhaven."

Xander paled again but really didn't feel threatened. "My mom?"

"She's fine she called me after Charles called and confirmed his story, she is going back to school in Metropolis to specialize in children's medicine. After she gets out of rehab. She's staying with her cousin in Smallville."

"My mom is going to be a doctor?"

"Yes she only needed a few more credits to go, she was working as a nurse to get thru school, then Tony happened."

"I didn't know mom had any living relatives, who is her Cousin?"

"Martha Kent."

"Good lord, now I'm sounding like G-man. Not only am I your son but I'm related by adoption to Clark! Boy has this been a weird summer."

"It gets weirder Xander. I met your mom because of Lionel Luthor's attempt to kill me and take over Wayne Industries. I was suffering amnesia when I met your mom and we know what happened there and I didn't know about you until to day."

"But how does it get weirder Mr Wayne?"

"Call me Bruce and you have met Kitty Pride here haven't you?"

"Yes"

"She's your great grand niece."

"What."

"What sort of got buried in my Bio is the fact that I was married before I became Batman. When my Parents died I withdrew from the world and it was the daughter of my cook, which got me to living again, Sara Jones. After I dropped out of college and wandered the world, that's when I first met Ra's al Ghul and was trained by him and was planning to follow in his foot steps and revenge my parents. But when I came home and met Sara again I forgot all about that and Married her. We had a daughter Mary. In 1939 Ra's al Ghul found out about my Family and to bring me back into the fold he killed them or so everybody thought."

"What happened?"

"Sara and Mary were going to fly from Berlin to London to get out of Germany, They never showed up and we were told that the cab they were in had been blown up."

"How do you know Kitty is your grand daughter?"

"The same way I found out about you. Two years ago Kitty's mutant ability kicked in and she came here and got a gene scam. When I found out about her I did a background check and found out that Mary had survived the bomb and at the end of the war she had been adopted by a Private Samual Stineman and she married Harry Rosenberg and had two children a son named Ira and a Daughter Theresa, who married Carman Pryde and had Katherine or Kitty as she prefers."

"I'm Willow's and Kitty's Uncle? Does Kitty and Willow know about each other?"

"Not that I know about Ira and Theresa haven't talked to each other for almost twenty years."

"O we so need a family reunion."

That's when Charles brought in Kitty and they had a small family reunion there, getting to know each other. Xander gave Kitty, Willows e-mail address but asked her to not tell her yet about Him and Bruce, he wanted to surprise her latter. During this time Bruce and Charles up dated each other on what they had found out about the Star situation, that when Bruce told them about the Mid Summer Ball being held in New York City on the 21th. Officially it is a party for the rich and famous to mingle and donate money to their favorite charities; unofficially it is a membership drive for the Hellfire clubs' inner circle to look for new members, and new blood. And on the record the Wayne family has been members of the Hellfire club since the early 1800's. The party is to be held in the Club mansion, in Manhatten.

For the next ten days Xander, Rachael, Kitty and Bruce got to know each other. Xander also got better at being up during the day, he still felt sluggish and cranky from lack of sleep, but he needed to be up when he and Bruce went to officially and quietly, had his name changed to Alexander L. Wayne. Met the Bat family, his new "brothers" Richard Greyson (Nightwing) and Timothy Drake (Robin) and his "sisters" Helena Janice Bertinelli (the Huntress), Barbara Gordon (formerly Batgirl now know as Oracle) and Cassandra Cain (Batgirl). Of course they were told that he was being called The Shadow by Lois Lane. As well as getting fitted for a Tux for the party, Xander put his foot down when they started talking about a battle suit, he liked his t-shirt, levis, boots and duster just fine and like Superman didn't have to worry about his face in the papers, but he and Bruce never told them about his condition they wanted that to be a surprise, and Rachael with the help of Helena, Barbara, Cassandra and Kitty, a gown for the party as well. (For those that were keeping track, Rachael was able to get her paper in on time. Kitty was able to save the info from Rachael's hard drive.) Bruce was going to officially announce to the world that Xander was his son at the party, as well as snoop for info on Star. O during this time the students had started calling Xander uncle Xan, it is believed to have been started by Logan after Xander had beat him in a sparing match.

Xander had told Buffy about what had happened and asked her to get a picture of Willow and Giles faces when they found out. He had told her about the fact that he was Willow's uncle and her great grandfather was Bruce Wayne, but that surprise was for latter. She told him about how Willow had apologized for her actions the other night and was going on about her cousin that she never knew she had and she wanted to thank Xander for getting them together and how they knew each other from there hacking days, she also told of the blow up between Willow and her dad over it.

The night finally came and if it wasn't for Rachael being there for him, he would have ran away by now. He started to feel a little better when he saw that Lois and Clark were going to be there as well. As they moved thru the crowd Bruce introduced him as his son Alexander. Xander met J. Jonah Jamison and his wife and a photographer from his paper, Peter Parker, who took his picture, latter on in the night he got to talking to Peter and found that they were a lot alike, Rachael and Mary Jane hit it off as well. He met Tony Stark, Lex Luthor and David Xanatos and his wife, Fox. Xander got a good vibe off Stark, Luthor just felt slimy and Xanatos gave him mixed feelings, as did Jamison, Fisk was like Luthor. Xander had moved to a corner to get away from the people who thought they could use him to get some face time with Bruce; he had stepped into the shadow void just to get a breather, when for the first time his mutant ability kicked in on its own. He quickly snagged Wayne when no one was looking and followed one of the waiters that his sixth sense said, had something to do with Star. All of the future probabilities said that if they didn't save Star tonight they would never see her again. He filled in Bruce what he was feeling.

While Xander was following the waiter from the shadows he dropped Wayne off at his cave to change them snagged Clark so he could change as well and let Rachael and Lois what was going on.

During the Party:

Buffy got a good picture of Giles' and Willow's faces, when they saw on the news story of Bruce Wayne II's announcement of finding his son and who it was.

A female voice in a P.I. office in L.A. saying in a shriek "THE DWEEB, NO WAY!" and the two guys in the office, ducking for cover.

Both Luthor and Fisk were pissed at the announcement, with Wayne having a son; it destroyed their plans of a hostile takeover of Wayne Enterprises.

Jamison, Xanatos and Stark, all had a great time just watching the various "Shark's", "Jackel's" and "Vultures'" as their various plans for Wayne fell apart, and the reporters that had some brains all sniffing out the stories and enjoying themselves as well, over the antics of the rich and famous.

Then there was Graydon Creed, He knew who the kid was, he was the one, the papers called the Shadow. He knew that for his plans for all of the mutant freaks to be killed or put in camps, to work, they all had to be detected. Put his main problem was the ones in power or had power like Worthington, Shaw, Frost, Xavier, and according to the reports he had seen Luthor (according to the show, Smallville, after the meteor shower Lex never got sick again), Richards, Von Doom, most of the Hellfire inner circle. Basically most of the rich and powerful were ether a freak or had a family member as a freak, like Wayne who according to all of his contacts said was a normal human, but his kid was a mutant, and not just any mutant but the one that nearly shut him down. Creed dialed up his old College girl friend, they had stayed in touch over the years and she had just got a job with the NID, a project called the Initiative.

"Hi Maggie, its Graydon … yea I'm fine, look your in Sunnydale right?... could do something for me?... No just find all you can about an Alexander LaVelle Harris now known as Alexander LaVelle Wayne…. Yes he is a mutant…. Thanks Maggie… Good by."

It took the waiter Xander was following, an hour to get were he was going, with Xander and Batman following from the shadows and Superman from the air, they were able to keep track of him and it gave Xander time to change into his work clothes. The tux cost way too much to get trashed in a fight. Plus they had let the X-men know that they were doing and they were staying out of range incase there as a mutant tracker near Star, so they were watching Superman as he tracked the waiter.

The waiter went to an old AIM hideout in Brooklyn, it had lead line walls and was electronically cloaked from all know forms of electronic detection and had an active psi dampener system to prevent any mutant from using their powers to entering or exiting with out the proper authorization. They found Star in a stasis pod in the main lab hooked up to all sorts of monitors; she was behind an energy shield and had guards, the cyborgs from Metropolis, plus the Juggernaut and Mammoth.

Xander looking at Juggernuat, "Damn, no disrespect Superman but were is the hulk when you need him?"

Batman was in full general mode "Superman can keep the Juggernaut busy while, the Shadow keeps the others distracted while I take out the shields and psi dampener so the X-men can help with the Juggernaut."

"O this is so going to hurt!" said Xander as Superman quietly agreed.

During his time at the X-men Mansion Xander had learned a few things about himself, Logan had shown him some fighting moves that Major Kawalsky never knew and with his speed and reaction time and his vamp ability to seem to cling to walls he could do a good impression of Spiderman fighting. He just hopped he could survive a fight with Juggernaut in the same room.

The Lab was quiet with the technicians monitoring the monitors and Cain, Flinders and two other guards playing poker at a table near Star and the other two were watching when Xander made his appearance.

"Well here we are, Pismo Beach and all the clams we can eat. Hey this isn't Pismo beach! I knew I should have turned left at Albuquerque."

While everbody was looked at him as if he were nuts. Xander felt Batman leave the void thru the second shadow portal he had opened in the back of the room, by the shield and psi dampener controls

"Damn tough crowd."

Mammoth stood up and asked "who are you little man."

"I'm Dudley Do-Right and I'm here to save Nell Fenwick (pointing to Star) from the clutches of Snidely Whiplash." Said Xander striking a heroic pose.

The technicians and the cyborgs didn't know whether to laugh or just call for the men in the white coats, Mamoth not the brightest of bulbs blinked a couple of times trying to figure out what to do. Juggernaut got up, put his helmet on and said as he got ready to kill the nut case, "You shouldn't have come here alone, kid."

In a serious tone Xander answered, "who said I was alone" at that, Superman came out of the shadows behind Xander, catching Cain by surprise, taking him out thru the back wall missing Star and Batman, taking out the psi dampener generators. Superman took Cain up and out of the underground base and into the sky and heaved him into a sub orbital path that would take him somewhere out in the middle of the pacific and out of everybody's hair for at least a month or how ever long it takes him to reach dry land.

Batman instinctively ducked when Xander said "who said I was alone" and Superman flew by with Cain like a missile. He quickly shut down the shield generator and the stasis field generator and then he started to capture the technicians and the cyborgs who didn't want to fight Xander again.

Xander had his hands full with Mammoth the guy was faster that he looked and he could take a hit and keep on coming so he was doing his impression of Spiderman jumping around and trying to wear Mammoth down and not wear himself out in the prosess./thank God for vampire stamina/

Star woke up to a battle in front of her. She was still groggy from the drugs and the stasis pod. The last thing she remembered was Tabitha taking her to a club on the other side of the park and something stinging her in the leg. She watched as the cute dark haired man fighting the huge red haired guy and Batman throwing something to the cute guy, who took it and sprayed it into the face of the big guy who them passed out and hit the floor hard, that's when the X-men and Superman showed up.

Xander Thanked Batman for the knock out gas, he was tired. He saw that Star was awake and trying to get out of the pod. He went over and opened the lid for her. "Star Kawalsky I presume, there are some people here to see you."

After checking to make sure she was all right and a small ass chewing from Storm about club hopping with strangers and not telling her sister, who was worried sick not knowing, were she was and if she was still alive, who she was with and were she was going.

By the time the police showed up Xander and the X-men had left. Xander quickly changed back into his tux and made sure none of his bruises showed went back to the party and was surprised that nobody noticed that he; Bruce and Clark were missing, except maybe Peter Parker. He let Rachael know that her sister was safe with Batman and Superman should be in the cop's hands by now. Peter Heard this because he was hiding out from Jamison and had seen Xander walk out of a Shadow and hear him talk to Rachael and Lois was there as well. Rachael gave Xander a crushing hug and a mind blowing Kiss.

Peter wasn't getting any danger signals from Xander so he just watched him, after about 20 minute Xander checked his watch and after a quick look around to make sure no one was watching stepped into a shadow and 10 minutes latter exit with Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent with him. /So Alexander Wayne was the new guy that Lois called the shadow/ (Peter already knew of Clark's and Wayne's alter egos)

Xander and Bruce both had the same smirk when after Clark gave Lois what had happened in the lab, she was on the phone to the Planet dictating the story to Olson.

Peter, mainly to get Jamison of his back had dragged him over close enough for him to hear Lois on the phone, which put Jamison on the phone telling Ben Urich what he had heard and to get down to the police station and get the story. Stars rescue gave the five of them (Xander, Rachael, Bruce, Lois and Clark) a reason to leave the party early, they had to pick Star up from the hospital. While they were standing outside the mansion waiting for Bruce's limo, with quite a few reporters standing around, Xander turned to Clark and loud enough for the people to hear asked "Hey cos, what are you and Lois doing after you file your story?"

"Cos? What do you mean Alex?" Giving Xander a 'what are you up to look'.

"Well my mom is staying with her Cousin who just happens to be your mom, Clark." Xander said with a smirked. Clark saw a "that's my boy" smirk on Bruce. So he leaned of so only Xander could hear him and said "You know I'm going to get you for this."

"Get behind Sita." Was the reply. Then in a serious note "Can we get together with your parents and my mom so I can meet my cousins?"

"Will this Saturday work?"

"Thanks I just might bring Rachael and Star."

"Not a problem."

They were able to find Star in the emergency room complaining that she was all right and wanted to go home. After Rachael saw that she was all right walked into the room and said.

"Star after I get done with you and then Mom and Dad get their pound of flesh you just might need a room here!" And then hugged her, "Don't ever do that to us again."

"I'm sorry, Rachael I thought they were friends. I knew them from school I didn't know they had dropped out."

Rachael whispered in her ear "Then you should have stayed in touch with the X-men, Starfire."

Rachael had to laugh at Stars shocked look and to keep her off balance she continued, "Star I want you to meet my boyfriend Alexander and his Father Bruce Wayne and Xander's Cousin Clark Kent and his wife Lois." From the way Stars eyes widened she recognized Xander from her rescue. As each was announced they came up and shook her hand, her brain had almost shut down by then.

"Rachael?"

"We'll talk when we get home Star, I have a few words to say and then we will call mom and I'm sure she will have a few as well."

"But"

"I'll tell mom about your spandex party suit, the gold one."

Star was scared /how did Rachael know about that/

They finally got her released and got them home. Xander asked if they should stay at the school than here but Rachael had enough running around she just wanted to yell at her sister, have a cry with her and go to sleep in her own bed.

After dropping off the sisters and taking the Kents to their hotel. Xander decided he needed to go for a walk; he let Bruce know that he would talk to him later. Xander knew that Bruce would want him to come to Gotham to live but the city just gave him the creeps. So after changing, he went to a demon bar he had found a couple of days ago for a drink. The blood wine wasn't too bad the blood lessened his hunger and the wine covered up the stale taste on the blood.

He had been sitting in a dark corner for about 20 minutes just thinking of his future and going to College; he would have to find one that had a lot of night courses. He was going to finish his road trip as well he still had a month left of the summer yet. He was looking around at the bar he was in, it was slightly better that Willy's in Sunnydale and bigger but pretty much the same clientele, vampires, demons and the scum of humanity. That's when the guy came running in, bought a bottle of whisky and chugged it right there. He looked like a young executive type, in an expensive suit, who had just been in a fight, he was a vamp but not of the same line as Xander's sire but of the Dracula line. When the bartender asked what had happened to him, he said one word, Blade. In a matter of a minute about half of the people in the bar paid their bills and left, most were vamps including the bartender, leaving only the demons and the humans still there, the only vamps left were Xander and the suit at the bar.

Blade had been following the survivor, of the raid he had done on a warehouse on the docks. The warehouse had been a Blood and organ farm run by a Russian mob with ties to an old Vampire clan from Romania. The survivor was the vamp in charge of the operation. He got away, when debris from the Superman and Juggernauts exit from the Aim lab two blocks away, had destroyed the Warehouse but let the vamp escape. Blade had chased the Vamp all over the City for an hour. He knew he had found him when he saw the vamps leaving the bar, only his name could clear out a demon bar like that. So he went in. The first thing he saw was the vamp in question at the bar draining a second bottle, the other patrons were pretending that he was invisible except the kid in the corner, he was watching everything.

Xander watched as a big black man, armed to the teeth, walked into the bar. The guy gave off a subdued Vamp signal of the Dracula line, but had the power of a master vamp, pure predator. Rachael had said that Blade was hard to describe, now he understood. Xander decided just to sit it out and watch, he didn't think it would last very long. After seeing the outfit that Blade was wearing, he was having second thoughts about letting Bruce's Butler Alfred make a battle suit for him.

Blade ignored the kid for now he had a vamp to kill. The Suit didn't even beg he just said CRAP and closed his eyes, it was very anticlimactic, just a swing of his blade, for Blade. He turned his attention on the only person in the bar that didn't seem afraid of him, the young man sitting in the dark corner. His sense said he was a vamp of the Aurelius line, or had been turned by one. The kids vamp signal was different, cleaner, he could feel the vampireness in him, just no demon. Then there was the way the shadows seem to hug him like a cloak, making it hard to get a good look at his face. The kid smiled at him gave him a thumbs up and faded into the shadow and vanished.

Xander didn't like the way Blade was looking at him so he smiled, gave him the thumb and exited the bar by way of the shadow express, it was getting close to morning on the east coast so he decided to see what Cordy was doing. She was in an office ranting to herself. Xander saw Angel and another guy were hiding out in Angels basement apartment under the office. So Xander slipped into the office and sat down on the couch and watched Cordelia ramble on to herself about how unfair it was for the dork to be related to one of the richest men in the world and her she was a struggling actress working for a P.I.

Angel was sitting in his apartment wondering when Cordelia was going to quit so he could get some quiet, Doyle had passed out ten minute ago after he had cleaned out Angel's stash of scotch, that's when he heard Xander, he hadn't heard him enter.

"Hey Cor when did you start talking to yourself."

Cordelia whipped around "Xander?" and saw him sitting on the couch, "What how? You were in New York and Hour ago, you Dweeb."

"Nice to see you to Cordy, I see you've already sent the big bad Vampire into hiding." Xander could feel Angel coming up the stairs.

That's when Doyle woke up and screamed from a vision. "NO, O GOD NO!"

Angel turned around and went to Doyle. Xander was up and out of his seat and standing by Angel in two seconds, Cordelia couldn't believe how fast Xander moved he made Angel look slow.

"Doyle what did you see?"

"Angel you have to stop them they are going to destroy the earth." Them Doyle passed out from the vision.

"Doyle who? Where? Shit!"

That's when Angle felt the master vampire, he turned and saw Xander, "What the?"

Xander saw that Angel was upset that he could get any more from Doyle and Xander felt that it was important his mutant sixth sense was saying that what ever Doyle had saw was going to happen tonight. Then Angel turned to him and Xander realized that he had forgotten to cloak his vamp aura. (When Xander learned to function during the day time he found that he could lessen his aura to an almost human level but it takes a constant conscience effort.) That's when Xander felt somebody using a shadow portal to enter the apartment. He turned and saw a short guy in a bad suit and hat, exit a shadow in a back corner.

"Hey Angel."

"Whistler what are you doing here."

"Helping you save the world since your seer has passed out, with out giving you the 411 and the kid here can help."

Xander?

"Yes, it seems that a rouge government agency had kidnapped two people to experiment on, they believe these two people are in some way immortal."

When Xander heard rouge government agency only one came to his mind NID so he asked, "Who, where and why do they think the two people are so called immortal?"

"Right to the point kid the who are the actor Kevin Sorbo and a guy calling himself Adam Pierson, the where is under a Fraternity in Sunnydale, it is a project calling itself the Initiative but it is being run by the NID."

"Crap"

"In buckets full kid. They think they are immortal because Sorbo is who he became famous for playing and Pierson is like your new girl friend only he is as old as Sita."

"O lovely, any thing else?"

"Yea, the NID gave the eggheads in the Initiative two live Goa'uld to play with and the program is being run by a nut case, one Dr. Maggie Walsh and she has plans to see what happens when a Goa'uld is blended with a so called immortal and Sorbo isn't the dangerous one, Pierson is, between 3 to 4000 years ago, he and his three friends laid a swath of destruction thru the middle east that still is whispered about today, they were called the four horsemen and he was death, for the last 3000 years he has been trying to remain invisible and has been mostly a scholar. He has been pretty much everything between a slave to a king, it's the king part that has the PTB worried."

"What I would have thought that his being the Pale rider would have worried them?"

"Nope, you see about a 1500 years ago Pierson went and much to his embarrassment, got tricked into becoming king of England and went and became famous again, only for the side of good this time. You see the guy who tricked him was an old fart who called himself a wizard and he went by the name of Merlin and Pierson was going by the name of Arthur Pendragon at the time."

"O you got to be shitting me!"

Sorry kid, when you went and got turned, you were put into the big leagues, as I told Sita and she told you the Big guy has plans for you and part of it is to keep my Bosses from screwing up. One more thing Pierson and Sita Know each other, as well as Joy and Sorbo." With that he left.

Angel looked at Xander in shock. The fact that Xander had met Sita and was still alive, was a shock in its self but by the way Whistler talked they were friends was an even bigger shock. Then Cordelia piped up.

"Who is this Sita that has you spooked Angel."

"She is a legend, a myth, or so I thought among the Vampires. She is suppose to be 5000 years old and so powerful that she can walk in the sun without being hurt and religious and blessed items do not hurt ether. Her very name will cause the demons and vampire in a city to leave in fear for she, like the slayer, hunts and kills vampires and demons."

"If she is a Vampire why dose she hunt them."

Xander answered as he dug his cell phone out of a pocket. "Cordy, One thing she never lost her soul, and the other is she is of a different Vampire line, it was a different demon that created her line of vampires."

Xander hit speed dial.

"Hey Buffy…. Yea it was great, did you get a good picture?….Great but that's not why I'm calling. I'm at Angels and his friend Doyle had a vision…. Yea it's another possible apocalypse….. No! no demons that I can see just some human stupidity…..No according to Whistler a group of NID scientists have moved into Sunnydale and set up shop somewhere under the College and their calling themselves the Initiative…Such Language young lady, Angels is listening you know…yea from the expression on his face he is wondering how you know how to cuss in Gaelic…. It seems that the NID kidnapped the Actor Kevin Sorbo and some guy named Adam Pierson…something about Immortality…. Yes again…..no some bitch named Maggie Walsh also has a couple of Goa'uld to play with and Whistler says she has plans to let them blend with her two guests… that's what he said…. You think you know which we're on our way….Damn your mom has such a potty mouth….see you."

"We need to go Deadboy and no Cordy you have to stay and keep an eye on Doyle."

"Why dweeb."

"Because Angel and I will have to move fast and we had this neat trick with our faces that will make it harder for them to idee us if they get a good picture of us as we blitzkrieg them."

After some pouting from Cordelia and Angel grabbing a sword they left. Angel was intrigued by the Shadow void and how fast it took to step out of a shadow across the street from Buffy's house. They walked up to the door, just as Xander reached for the buzzer the door opened with Buffy on the other side. Xander had to smirk as Angel's jaw dropped and he turned white as a sheet, Sita had dropped her Buffy personality and was dress in her Bloodrayne outfit (the outfit she wore on the Helicarrier when they visited Col. Fury) and her hair was as red as Willows, with sharper angels on her face making her look six years older and her green eyes looked lighter. (Off and on since the late 1800's Sita when she wasn't subbing for a Slayer, she had created the personality of Bloodrayne. She was Agent Bloodrayne for the OSS during WW2 and the CIA during the 60's. She had made a very big impression in the demon circles as Bloodrayne, who according to one rumor had killed Sita.)

"Bloody Hell! Bloodrayne!" said a scared Angel his Irish accent showing. "O my god Buffy." Thinking Bloodrayne might have hurt Buffy tried to enter, only to bounce of the barrier. Xander just shook his head and entered the house. "Are you going to tell him or are you going let him suffer? And what name should I use now?"

Sita smiled showing her fangs and turned to Angel and in her Buffy voice said "Come in Angel we have some talking to do."

Turning to Xander "You can call me by my Birth name."

"You know Dead boy is going to freak even more when I do that" turning to "Joyce Nice look Mrs. S why do I have this feeling that the two of you want to come along for the ride?" Joyce had given up her mom look and was dressed in an outfit similar, but less revealing and more refined than Sita's. Black leather pants, black silk shirt, black boots and a black duster, her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and Xander had caught a glimpse of a rapier under the duster.

Angel had come in and was watching everybody like a mouse that had found himself in a cat convention. "Buffy is that You?"

"Yes Liam this is the real me."

"Your Bloodrayne but that would make you about 150 years old."

"Bloodrayne is just one of the many names that I have use over the last five millennium Liam."

Xander couldn't help himself "Liam O'Connel aka Angelus aka Angel may I introduce Sita aka Gabrielle of Potidaea Queen of the Amazons aka the Duchess Elisabeth Hunter aka Bloodrayne aka Elisabeth Ann Summers wife to King Tutankhamen aka Thomas Kommen."

Angel passed out. While Angel was on the floor Xander took Buffy to the Campus so she could show him the Frat house that the Initiative was under, while there Xander and Buffy did a quite look around of the base from the shadows. They didn't like what they saw, especially what they found in room 314. Kevin and Adam were strapped to two tables in the main central room on the top level. When they got back to Buffy's place Angel was coming to. He found himself still on the floor and the others in the kitchen drinking hot coco. After Angel got over the shock, they decided on their plan of action. The three of them Buffy, Xander and Angel would hit the base and get Kevin and Adam out of the Initiative and Joyce would have the house set up in case they had to move fast, there was a good change that Kevin and Adam might have trackers on them.

When they were ready the three stepped into a shadow.


	4. Part 4

**The shadow part two**

I had several chapters written and was stuck on where to go on this story. Then my computer dumped everthing and now I have to rewrite the part 4 of this story all over again.

**Chapter Eight**

**21 July 99**

Dr. Maggie Walsh was happy watching, from the safety of the control room, as the two Goa'uld symbiotes were brought into the main lab to be implanted into the two test subjects. They had got all they could from the subjects, in the form of tissue samples and energy readings. The interrogation of the two subjects was useless in that they didn't know why they were "immortal", they were just born that way, of course the subject Sorbo did throw in they should ask his Father, the subject under truth serum claimed to be Hercules. Actors! Maggie thought that they were just some centuries old mutants, which call themselves externals.

Adam was coming around when he saw that he and Kevin were back in the main lab again. Kevin was still out, them Adam saw what the assholes were bringing into the lab in sealed jars/A Crap/ He was getting a flashback of when he was an Immortal of a tender age of 150, he and some older Immortals started a rebellion against Ra and his fellows Goa'uld buddies. They were lead by four people who claimed to be from the far future, two fair skinned men, a blond fair skinned woman and a Jaffa, a former First Prime of Apophis, the shol'vah Teal'c. He hated Goa'ulds. Just then he heard four loud bangs and the jars exploded and the lights went out, by the emergency lights he saw three people step out of the shadows, no make that three vamps and one of them was Sita in her Bloodrayne personality and if he didn't know better one of the men was Angelus. Sita freed him and helped him up as Angelus picked up Kevin as the younger looking vamp keep the guards busy and made sure the Goa'uld were dead by stomping on them then they stepped into the shadow and were in a black void.

Dr. Maggie Walsh was pissed, as she watched her experiment being destroyed by three HST's and her subjects kidnapped, she could care less about the damage to Government property or the fact that two of the guard had nonfatal gun shot wounds, all she cared about was her experiments.

In the void Adam watched as the younger vamp did a quick search on him and Sorbo and them pulled out a knife and made a small cut on Kevin's left shoulder blade, popping out a small electronic chip and them he looked at him, Adam gave him a nod and them with a sharp pain on his left shoulder blade, the tracking bug was removed from his shoulder as well. With the bugs removed Xander opened a portal to the Summer's place and everybody exited the void.

Xander watched as Buffy and Joyce both mothering Adam and Kevin, Kevin was just starting to come around and Adam was playing Buffy for all of the sympathy he could get. After a quick word or two with Buffy on what they were going to do and a quick goodbye from Joyce Xander grabbed Angel and took him back to his place in L.A., after a quick apology to Cordy on the fact that he couldn't stay and that he had to get rid of the tracking bugs that he had removed from Adam and Kevin, Xander shadow hopped to Vegas.

Dr Walsh was still in a mood when one of her technicians told her that according to the way the tracking bugs were disappearing and appearing that the young male HST was the vigilante that the papers were calling The Shadow, and the Female matched the files that the CIA had on a freelance operative that had worked for then up until the 60's as Bloodrayne and had ties to SHEILD, the other HST they didn't know who he was. Two hours after the raid, Dr. Walsh had a visit from Col Fury himself and was arrested for kidnapping and illegal experimentation on human subjects, with in a day the labs were shut down and the vamps, aggressive demons and project 314 were destroyed and the passive demons were released with compensations. Maggie Walsh was looking at 50 years to life. The only problem that came out of the mess was the fact that some hard core NID agents were still following the trackers that Xander was carrying.

When Xander stopped in Vegas he left the bugs at a hide out for a street gang that he knew about and then went to were his Father was hanging out at his mansion, he and Alfred had just got home from New York. After a quick update and finding out that SHIELD was going to raid the Initiative, but Xander felt that, that wouldn't stop the NID from tracking the bugs down and after Bruce mentioning a certain church in Paris was a safe house used by the Justice League, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen and several secret societies (The Watchers Counsel is one of them, as well as the Society of Watchers) and any one who should raid the place would be in a world of hurt, this gave Xander and idea, he quickly went back to Vegas and put the bugs on the earliest nonstop plane to Paris out of Vegas and then after a quick check on his friends went to bed for the day, in his room at Xavier's school.

**Chapter Eight **

Xander woke in a strange room and for a second didn't know were he was at, then he remembered the activities of last night and that he had stayed at the school because he felt that just incase he had been recognized last night in Sunnydale that he would be safer to stay at the school that at his place in Henderson, plus he would be up two hours earlier here than at the church in Nevada. Xander checked on the bugs and saw that the plane was on final approach to the airport in Paris, so he went to see his dad in Gotham and told him what he was doing for the night and talked to Alfred on the outfit he had seen Blade wearing the night before and had looked at several ideas that Alfred was working on for Xander.

When Xander saw by way of the shadow void that the plane was at the terminal, with Batman tagging along they grabbed the bugs and picking up a Batmoble that Batman had stored in a private hanger near the airport, they took the bugs to the church on the outskirts of Paris and left them in a small room in the cellar of the church and Batman set the security system to record the actions of anybody trying to enter the place without using the security codes and have the recording sent to the Bat cave, the JL satellite and the SHIELD carrier and warned the French branch of Interpol about a possible terrorist attack on the church, then after a quick patrol of Paris Father and son shadow walked back to Gotham. After a quick visit with Rachel and her sister, Xander finished off Thursday night patrolling Gotham with Batman. The next night Bruce told Xander about how a U.S. government agency was caught attacking a church on French soil and the French were yelling about the U.S. a trying to start a war and how a certain Senator Robert Kinsey the Chairman of the Appropriations Committee was at the center of the controversy. It seems that the fact that the good Senator was the one who sent the NID agents to France. Basically Kinsey was fired as the Chairman of the Appropriations and was looking at a possible prison term for treason if the Justice Department could get it to stick and thru Kinsey's private records the FBI had arrested high ranking members of the Committee, and thru it got info on the agents in the U.S. government that work for the Syndicate (X-Files) and the Consortium (X-files) and as these people scrambled to cover there asses the more came to light.

By the time morning came around Xander had gotten himself ready for the reunion with his Mother at the Kent Farm, he stepped out of a shadow, with his car, a few minutes before sunrise in an alley a few blocks from Clark and Lois' place in Metropolis. After shifting to day mode he drove over to their place to ride with them to the farm for the mini family reunion, Rachel was already at Clark's place since she had hitched a ride with Starfire when she flew to Metropolis to help out Superman with a problem with the Toyman, yesterday afternoon. Rachel's sister Star (Starfire) wasn't going to the Farm with them but staying in Metropolis to hang out with some friends and keep an eye on Metropolis allowing Superman a day off. Besides being nervous at meeting a sober mom Xander was going to meet two other "Cousins" as well, Kara (Supergirl) and Conner (Superboy), Connor was living at the farm and going to Smallville high since he is stuck in a 16 year old body and Kara was living in the dorms at Metropolis University.

Jessica Harris soon to be Jessica Darkholme again after she gets Tony to sign the divorce papers, was nervous meeting her son sober after being a drunken bitch for so long, she hoped that Alexander or Xander as he liked to be called would one day forgive her, she sure couldn't forgive her self. Between Tony's drunken rages, the secret gilt that Alex wasn't Tony's son and finding out that her Mother, Raven Darkholme, was the Mutant terrorist Mystique, which meant that she and Alex might be mutants as well had drove into drunken oblivion every night for the last fifteen years, some professional part of her had kept her sober during the day when she was at work in the hospital and it was the attack by the FOH two weeks ago that shock her and woke her up to the fact that she was committing a slow form of suicide and when drunk acting just like the racist assholes that had attacked her and Tony looking for Alex and some girl. The last two weeks had been a mild hell, she had gone cold turkey and if it wasn't for Martha's help she would have been back hitting the bottle by now. The distractions that Martha, Jonathan and Conner had done to keep her busy and occupied had helped, Jonathan giving her Farm chores and Conner helping her with the CLEPT exams and night school courses at the M of U annex at the High school in town, so she could get herself up to date on her schooling and college credits so she could start M of U in the fall and get her Medical Degree in Pediatrics. Clark and Lois had offered to house her when she started College in the September but she was undecided on whether to stay with Clark and Lois or getting a small apartment of her own.

Jessica had after a week at the farm had noticed that she felt more relaxed here that she had ever been in Sunnydale even before her dive into the bottle. She didn't realize it until now that there had been something about Sunnydale that had made her feel like her mind was wrapped in cotton, like the world around her was being muffled, but now after two weeks here her senses seemed to be sharper and she had been noticing small things that puzzled her. She knew that Clark and Conner had been adopted by Martha and Jonathon and that Kara was Clark's cousin, and if she didn't know better she could swear that Clark and Kara were not human and that Conner was some sort of hybrid of whatever Clark and Kara were and human and she didn't know why she felt this way but she knew that she was safe with them.

Jessica was helping Martha in the kitchen getting the food ready for the afternoon Bar-B-Q that Jonathan was heating up when Clark's Jeep and Kara's Volkswagen pulled up into the yard. Jessica followed Martha out to meet then, Jessica got her usual feeling of power off of Clark and Kara, it was a feeling of being in the sunlight on a sunny summers day, Lois just felt human, the dark haired girl that got out of the back that she knew was Lois' Cousin Rachel and Xander's new girl friend felt like being near a high power line and of, all she could describe it as infinity, but it was her son Xander that floored her and she just about collapsed, His heart was beating to slow/how could she hear his heart and come to think about it she had been able to hear ever bodies heart within a 50 foot radius every since she had left Sunnydale, and she could feel the power, it was muted, rolling off him, it was of darkness and shadow with a hint of the African savannas, that's when every thing that had happened to her over the last 19 years came to a head and she lost it, that's when things got interesting.

Xander was feeling nervous just thinking about meeting his sober mom she hadn't been sober since he was four so he really never had a memory of his mom when she didn't have a bottle in her hand, sure she was more or less sober during the day when she was at work but as soon as she got home she had a bottle. As they pulled up to the house he saw Mrs. Kent come out to welcome them and his mom right behind her looking just as nervous as he felt and surprisingly looking good. The Jessica Harris that he knew had all was looked worn out and beaten and her red hair that she had inherited from Grandma Raven had all was looked lifeless, but now after two weeks sober she looked vital as if she had never had a sick day in her life, and come to think about it Xander could never remember a day that she was ever sick besides being drunk, she had never had a hangover ether, and she, at the age of 42 looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties. As Xander got out of the car he had a feeling that he should be remembering something, that he was missing a clue or something. Xander saw his mom doing her nervous twist the hanky bit with her hands as she met everybody and then saw her eyes widen in shock as she looked at him and stubble and with a worried look she touched his face and blew everybody's world apart as she did the worried mom babble.

"Alex honey, are you all right, why is your heart beat so slow and why are you so pale, why can I hear everybody's heartbeat? Why do I feel like I'm in the sunlight near Clark and Kara and why don't they feel human and why does Connor feel like a hybrid of human and whatever Clark and Kara are and why does your girlfriend feels like lightening and eternity?"

Then she passed out in Xander's arms as everybody else stood there with their jaws on the ground for a second before they took Jessica in the house. As Xander was putting his mom on the couch, his subconscious made the connections as he remembered something that happened when he was five, he was watching TV when a news report came on about Magneto and he crew attacking the shuttle that was about to launch and they showed naked blue shinned and red haired female Mutant, Mystique attacking some guards, His mom was home at the time and she was well on her way to getting drunk when she commented on the fact that there was her freak of a mother, Grandma Raven making a spectacle of her self on live TV. That's when it clicked His moms maiden name was Darkholme and his Grandma whom he had never met as far as he knew, her name was Raven, Raven Darkholme, Mystique.

"O My God and Bloody Hell!"

Xander felt everybody's eyes on him as he sat down hard in the chair by the couch.

"Xander?"

"Sorry Rachel I just made some connections about my Grandmother on my moms side and it explains why I'm a mutant and if what mom said before she passed out, explains her enhanced hearing and why after just two weeks of being off the bottle looks ten years younger that she did the last time I say her in Sunnydale."

"Who is your maternal Grandmother Xander?"

"Why don't I let Martha answer that."

"Why that is my Aunt Raven, she married my uncle Max and when he died when Jessica was two she changed Jessica's last name to her Maiden name of Darkholme."

Clark, Lois, Connor and Kara all said at the same time "Raven Darkholme!"

Martha, Jonathan and Rachel looked surprised at the shock and anger when the others and said the name.

"Clark do you know her?" asked Martha

After getting a quick nod from Xander Clark answered "yes I know of her, she is a founding member of the Brotherhood of evil Mutants, a mercenary and at times when it suits her, a freelance operative for the U.S. government CIA, NSA, DARPA, ect. From what I have heard and been able to dig up she has been around for about a century as far as anybody has be able to prove. She's a metamorph, a shape changer." Then Clark turned to Xander and said "you know Xander your family tree just gets stranger by the day." This got Clark a punch in the shoulder from both Lois and Kara, Xander just smiled and nodded.

After Jessica came around she was let in on the Kent family secret and had a long talk with Xander on what his mutant ability was and the fact that he was a Vampire and the new vigilantly that the papers were calling the Shadow and the truth about Sunnydale, and that he own some land with a church on it south of Vegas and Rachel also let her in on the fact that she was a young immortal and what her type of immortal was, and Kara and Connor were shocked to learn from Clark that Batman liked Xander and even seem to get along quite well, Xander did a what can I say shrug of the shoulders and smiled. The rest of the day was a little more relaxed and everybody had a great time. Xander was glad when the sun set so he could relax and go vamp, Both Clark Lois and Rachel smiled when Xander shifted back to his natural state and saw Kara, Connor and Jessica all look at Xander in surprise when they felt the change from him.

Jessica was talking when she heard Xander let out a sigh when the sun had set and then to her shock heard his heart stop, she turned to see him standing there as if nothing was wrong, to her shock, saw the sunburn he had got that day fade away and she could feel his body temp drop down to the air temp in a matter of a few seconds that's when she knew that his story about Vampires and demons was true and he was one of the few good vamps and that she would never see a grandchild from him and if he and Rachel got married that they would never have to worry about the other growing old on them and dieing. Before Xander left, he talked her into going to see Dr. McCoy at Xavier's school to find out what her abilities were and why they were so late in showing up and some training on their use.

**Chapter Nine**

Xander spent Sunday night just lazing around, he checked his place in Henderson and went thru a weeks worth of mail, both hard copy and electronic, most of it junk, talked to Alfred about the suit he was making for him and got Alfred to talk about his life and what Bruce was like as a kid and some things about Xander's grandparents on his fathers side (if you haven't guessed Alfred Pennyworth, Butler to Bruce Wayne, is an Immortal like Rachel). Xander planed to have Alfred and Giles meet soon. He also picked up his car in Metropolis and left it in a parking garage near Rachel's place in New York, after talking to Rachel and giving Star a hard time he left to talk to Professor Xavier on giving his mom an exam to find out her abilities and why Dr. McCoy's exam on him didn't pick up the fact that he was Mystique's Grandson, an embarrassed McCoy admitted that he had missed that which lead to some razzing from the X-men and students at the school. That's when he found out about his other uncles, his moms half brothers, Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) who he had already met, as well as his Daughter (Nocturne ) and Wife (The Scarlet Witch) and Graydon Creed, son of Sabertooth and the Head of the Friends of Humanity, this lead him to wonder just how many half siblings did his mom and Kurt have out there. The rest of the night Xander wandered around New York's roof tops just seeing what he could see, he was making plans on resuming his road trip. He tried something that Kurt had mentioned once about how he teleported to places that he could see up to two miles away, so he stood in the observation deck in the Empire state building and concentrated on what he could see of the Statue of Liberty and then stepped into a shadow and stepped out on liberty island, It worked, he was able to get a lock on a shadow at the base of the statue. So he visited the Statue as well as Ellis Island and by practicing he found that he could imitate Kurt by doing Shadow walks up to about two miles if he could get a good look at his targets, Xander got to see quite a bit of New York city that night, killed a few Vamps, saved a few people and saw Daredevil in a fight, help Spiderman save some people from a fire (his sense of smell told him that Spiderman was Peter Parker)(Peter found out that The Shadow was Alexander Wayne /like father like son/), saw Thor from a distance and Ironman leave the Avenger Mansion, set off the alarms on the Fisk building when he used the roof for some site seeing. Before he went to bed he dropped off a letter to his mom telling her that the professor had a room ready for her and if she wanted he would pick her up that evening and take her to the school for her exam.

Xander spent the day at Wayne Manor, he thought he should try out the room that Alfred had set aside for him and tapped one of Bruce's Horses for his breakfast which was easer than sneaking into a stable in Vegas or New York, after sum small talk with Bruce on getting a top of the line Wayne Industries laptop for his place in Henderson Xander arrived at the Kent farm right at sunset. Xander really didn't have to talk to hard on getting an exam from Dr. McCoy, of course Martha, Jonathan and Connor all helped telling her the more she knew the better for her.

It didn't take Jessica long to pack some clothes for a couple of days, plus Alex told her that the school did teach accredited Collage courses if she wanted to do it there and Both Dr. McCoy and Dr. Grey had medical backgrounds and teaching certificates. When she came back down Alex told her that the Professor was waiting and so was her half Brother Kurt Wagner one of the teachers at the school, his wife Wanda Maximoff-Wagner and their daughter Talia Josephine Wagner, this made her even more nervous. She took her sons hand and felt the shadow envelope her as the world around her vanished and she found her self in a black void, as she looked around she saw portals open up to New York, Las Vegas, Los Angeles Chicago, Metropolis, Gotham and Paris, she looked at Alex and saw him smirking and realized he was showing off for his Mom, then she saw a portal open up under a tree near a mansion and they stepped out and as they walked up to the main doors Alex warned her that some of the people here at the school didn't look all that human Including Kurt, Talia, and Dr, McCoy, he told here that Kurt and Talia had inherited Grandma Ravens skin and eye color and that they had wound up with tails as well and that Dr. McCoy was a big putty cat, Literally, a 5'11", 402 pound, humanoid dark blue, Lion, but she didn't have to worry he was a geek and a big ole teddy bear at heart. The door was opened by a young asian woman about Alex's age she yelled Xander and hugged Alex, He called her Jubilee, after a quick introduction she told them that the Professor and Kurt's family were waiting in his office. Alex held her hand as they entered the office, there she saw a bald haired man in a futurist wheel chair behind the desk that radiated subdued power and on a couch sat a Man and a Woman she was a striking redheaded woman in her mid thirties but the Man and the teenage girl in a chair by the couch shocked her, her eyes said demons (Blue black curly Hair, blue skin, yellow eyes, a forked tail, pointed Vulcan like ears, only two toes on each feet and two fingers and a thumb on each hand) but her senses said human and her heart said family, her heart won. She spent the rest of the evening getting to know her brother and his Family.

Xander Left his mom in the capable hands of Kurt, they seem to be getting long, and said he had things to do and he had already heard all of Kurt's Circus stories, which earned him some eye rolling from Wanda and a slap to the head from Talia.

Last Night during his site seeing tour of New York City Xander had actually started to access Major Kawalsky's memories and he wanted to do some research. Charles Kawalsky like Col. O'Neill was a hell of a lot smarter than he let on, he was a closet geek who knew as much or more about science and technology as the scientist that worked at the SGC, he just liked being a special ops person better and he was what some people would call a supreme hacker. After comparing the technology that Bruce Wayne had access to and thru him the Justice League and the Shi'ar Technology that the X-Men used and what Bruce told him that what the Avengers used thru Stark Enterprises and compared that to what the Air Force and the Military used from Chucks memories the first thought he had had was /What The Hell/. After a quick recon of the SGC from the shadows and using his laptop to access the current files thru some backdoors that Chuck had up in place when he worked there, Xander found that the SGC was scrabbling to back engineer the few alien technologies that they had got their hands on/Who the hell was running the science sections of the SGC the three stooges, from they E-mails that Captain Carter had sent out and from a few of the other Scientist as well they had been asking the Joint Chiefs to ask the Avenger and the Justice League for Technical support and they had been shot down every time. Hell the Avengers, Justice League, Fantastic Four, and the X-men, all have starships in there inventory as well as shields and artificial gravity, The S.H.I.E.L.D. Aircraft Carrier use antigravity to fly and was powered by a cold fusion reactor and the Agents carried a Phased Plasma Pistol that was just as powerful as a Goa'uld staff weapon and to top of that the Stark International, Xanatos Industries and the Luthor Corp Security personnel wore a powered body armor with built in energy weapons and a limited flight capability, even the Army and the Marines were testing a version of the three companies security armor to see who has the best for their use and here the SGC who was to protect use against the threats from space was a Decade behind everybody else.

Xander spent the next week talking to Bruce and thru him Tony Stark and David Xanatos on the fact that Senator Kinsey and his friends had been deliberately ham stringing the SGC, by preventing them from getting the help they need, just so the Guys on "the Committee" would have exclusive rights to what every the SGC found. It was decided to let Xander send his Nasty Gram to the People in charge of the SGC just to see what happens.

**Chapter Ten**

**2 August 1999**

On Monday the Second of August the President of the United States got an e-mail that bypassed his secretary and was untraceable, the Joint Chiefs got it as well as General Hammond at the SGC, it caused a stir and because of it some more NID agents wound up in Prison on charges of treason as well as Senator Robert Kinsey.

Here is the E-Mail

**From: **A Concerned Citizen

**To:** POTUSA; Chiefs of Staff; General Hammond

**Subject**: What The Hell Are You Doing, Trying To Get Us Bombed Back To The Stone Age!

Dear Sirs

No disrespect to The Offices you hold but **What the Hell Are You Doing, Trying to Get Us Bombed Back to the Stone Age! **You are suppose to beprotecting the citizen of this great country from threats foreign and domestic and with it the world, but to my surprise the people who are to be protecting me from alien threats, are being sent into hostile situations with antiquated equipment, to find the alien technology to help us fight the bad guys. **HELLO, **do these names mean anything to you, The Justice League, The Avengers, The Fantastic Four, these are all Civilian groups that use Earth based technology to protect us and they are decades if not a century ahead of the SGC in Tech, They have antigravity, artificial gravity, inertial dampers, sublight drives, stardrives, shields and even laser, partial and plasma based weapons, hell our troops in the Middle east and the security personnel at Wayne Enterprises, Stark Industries, Luthor Corp and Xanatos Enterprises are better equipped that the troops at the SGC. Just who the hell is supplying the people at the SGC the Ethiopia army?

Think about it, You are sending these people out to find alien tech to help fight the Goa'uld and trying to reverse engineer their tech so we can have a fleet of starships and big honking space guns to defend are selves, didn't you even think to look at what the other government agencies have. Lets start with S.H.I.E.L.D. they have a huge flying aircraft carrier as a base, COME ON PEOPLE didn't that give you a hint that just maybe they have some advanced tech, the thing flies by using a antigravity generator designed and built for them by Wayne Enterprises and powered by a Stark Industries cold fusion reactor and the agents are issued a Phased Pulsed Plasma Pistols made by both Xanatos Enterprises and Luthor Corp. Hell DARPA's mutant Genius Forge had stuff just laying around his office that decades ahead of what you are giving the SGC, who the hell is the supple officer, the supply officer for the 4077th, Sergeant Rizzo? I'd take out the person in charge of that place and shoot them and NO I don't mean General Hammond, But wait you've already arrested the ones who did this "The Committee" and their puppet Senator Kinsey and his goon squad the NID, so maybe now you will get your acts together and first off Leave General Hammond in command and get off his back and allow him to do his job.

Oh one more thing how the hell did Kinsey get away with ordering U.S. military personnel around as if they were his servants, he wasn't in their chain of command, doesn't it go the President orders the Secretary of Defense, he orders the Joint Chiefs of Staff and they order what ever branch of service that needs to do the job, No where dose it says Senator such and such is anywhere in there, so who did he Bribe or blackmail to let him get away with it!

Sincerely

A Concerned Citizen

After that little letter several Generals and Admirals were asked to retire or face a Court Marshal Charges and Wayne, Stark, Richards, Xanatos and Luthor stared to get orders for their space technologies and weapon systems from the Air Force.

A second E-mail went out two days after the First

**From: **A Concerned Citizen

**To:** SG1; General Hammond

**Subject**: Sorry about the Security breach frenzy

Hey Guys Sorry if my previous E-mail has cause you problems but I couldn't sit by and watch you die trying to save our asses when that asshole Kinsey was deliberately trying to kill you. You needed the best that the U.S. could give you and you weren't getting it thanks to Kinsey and his buddies.

If you are wondering how I know so much about the SGC, well thanks to a Chaos Mage and a set of old BDU's I became Major Kawalsky on one Halloween and I kept his memories so He may be dead but his memories live on.

Hopefully a friend

A Concerned Citizen aka The Shadow

P.S. If you need my help or need info on me, talk to the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Col. Fury, I helped him with a small matter.


End file.
